Zwischen Missionen und Liebe
by KonoSetsu
Summary: Kim ist 18, athletisch und... verliebt! Nachdem sie sich ihre Gefühle gegenüber Shego eingestanden hat, ist sie verunsichert. Wie wird sie diese scheinbar aussichtslose Sitatuion meistern?
1. Confusion And Confessions

_**Zwischen Missionen und Liebe **_

_**From enemies to lovers**_

_Hi, Leute. Danke erstmal, dass ihr meine FF angeklickt habt. Dies hier ist das erste Kapitelmeiner ersten Kim Possible Fanfic und ich hoffe,die Storygefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_KiGo Possible_

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible gehört nicht mir, sondern Disney und de beiden Produzenten Mark McCorkle und Bob Schooley.**

**Pairing: KiGo (Kim/Shego) Wer dieses Pairing nicht mag, sollte diese FF gar nicht erst lesen!**

**"..." sprechen (is ja klar ").**

**_kursiv_ denken**

**_Kapitel 1 – Confusion And Confessions_**

Die Sonne, die durch ihre Jalousien durchbrach, stach Kim in die Augen. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drehte sie sich auf die Seite und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Es war immerhin der erste Ferientag und es gab keinen Grund früh aufzustehen. Kein Ron, keine Mission, keine Eltern, keine Zwombies. Es herrschte einfach nur eine angenehme Stille im Possible Anwesen. Das einzige was diese idyllische Ruhe noch stören konnte, war der Kimmunicator. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er nicht piepte. Innerlich freute sich Kim auf einen ruhigen, stressfreien Tag. Doch diese Freude wich sofort, als ihr Kimmunicator sich rührte. _Zu früh gefreut_, dachte sich das Mädchen uns tastete nach dem Gerät. „Was steht an, Wade? Kann das nicht warten?" „Kim, Dr. Drakken und Shego sind gerade in das städtische Techniklabor eingebrochen und wollen äußerst geheime Pläne aus den Datenbänken der Computer downloaden. Du musst sie aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist," teilte Wade dem rothaarigen Mädchen mit. „Und was sind das bitte für Pläne?" wollte Kim wissen. „Sie wären nicht mehr geheim, wenn ich das wissen würde," erwiderte der Computerspezialist und loggte sich aus. „Drakken und Shego… die können was erleben. Mir einfach die Ferien vermiesen. Nicht mit mir," murrte das Mädchen vor sich hin, während sie sich ins Bad begab.

„Bald ist es soweit, Shego. Bald werde ich die Weltherrschaft erringen und das nur mit ein paar geheimen Plänen," frohlockte Dr. Drakken, Kim's Erzfeind. „Und was genau ist auf diesen Plänen?" fragte Drakken's Handlangerin. Der blauhäutige Mann stockte und drehte sich mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu Shego um. „Wie schon so oft, wissen sie es mal wieder nicht, hab ich recht Dr. D.?" „Äh… wie, was… Shego, wie bereits gesagt, diese Pläne sind streng geheim. Keiner weiß, was sich auf ihnen befindet. Außer die Typen, die diese Pläne entworfen haben." „Na, super. Am Ende haben sie auf dieser CD Pläne für einen hochtechnisierten Tunnel und was machen sie dann? Die Weltherrschaft erlangen, indem sie Tunnel auf der ganzen Welt errichten? Ein wirklich sehr glorreicher Plan, Doktor," bemerkte Shego, die gleich darauf in Lachen ausbrach. „Ja, lach du nur, Shego. Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, wenn du siehst… wie Drakken-World entsteht." „Drakken-World? Klingt wie ein Vergnügungspark." „Ein Vergnügungspark, der nie entstehen wird." „KIM POSSIBLE! SHEGO!" „Bin schon dabei, Dr. D." Schon entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen Kim und Shego, während Ron und Rufus sich an Dr. Drakken heranschlichen. Gerade als Drakken die CD aus dem Computerlaufwerk entnahm, stürzte sich Rufus auf ihn und biss ihm kräftig in die Hand. „AHHH, DÄMLICHES VIEH!" schimpfte Kim's Erzfeind. „Rufus ist nicht dämlich," motzte Ron zurück. „Du schon wieder… Dingsda… Kim Possible's Helferlein." Dr. Drakken sah aus, als würde er versuchen, sich an den Namen seines blonden Widersachers zu erinnern. „Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, bitteschön," klärte Ron und wedelte mit der CD herum. „Wie auch immer, du hast etwas, das mir gehört, Stoppable." Ohne ein weiteres Wort hetzte Dr. Drakken Ron und Rufus nach, während Kim und Shego noch immer wie wild versuchten einander auszuschalten. „Was ist los, Kimmie? Du hast ganz schön nachgelassen. Von Mal zu Mal wirst du schlechter," bemerkte Shego mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen, als Kim's Schlag sie um Haaresbreite verfehlte. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Shego. Ich hab immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel." Kim täuschte einen Schlag mit der Rechten vor, um dann Shego mit ihrer Linken zu erwischen. „So was nennst du Ass, Kimmie? Ich zeig dir, was ein Ass ist." Kaum hatte Kim's Gegnerin diese Worte gesprochen, hatte sie Kim auch schon an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die kalte Wand gepresst. Kim zappelte und versuchte, sich aus Shego's Griff zu befreien, doch je mehr sie sich wand, desto fester drückte Shego das jüngere Mädchen an die Wand. Aus einer kleinen Entfernung hörte man Ron schreien, der anscheinend die CD mit den geheimen Plänen an Dr. Drakken verloren hatte. „SHEGO, ZEIT ZUM RÜCKZUG," rief Drakken aus der anderen Ecke des Labors. „Noch einmal Glück gehabt… Prinzessin," flüsterte Shego Kim ins Ohr. Langsam setzte Shego das Mädchen auf dem Boden ab. Kim zuckte zusammen. Hatten Shego's Lippen gerade wirklich ihren Hals berührt? Und warum war es ihr so heiß geworden, als ihre Widersacherin sie „Prinzessin" genannt hatte? Das war doch sonst nie so gewesen. „Wir sehen uns, Kimmie," warf Shego dem Mädchen über die Schulter zu und verschwand letztendlich mit Dr. Drakken im Luftschiff. „Das ist doch echt unglaublich. Jetzt sind uns die beiden tatsächlich entwischt," wetterte Ron, der auf Kim zukam. Kim war noch immer vollkommen weggetreten und reagierte gar nicht auf ihren besten Freund. „K.P.?" Ronald fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Kim's Gesicht herum. „Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" „Äh, was? Ron? Ja… sie sind uns entwischt." „Oh, nein," jammerte Rufus, Ron's Nacktmull aus der Hosentasche seines Besitzers.

Noch lange lag Kim in dieser Nacht wach und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Für sie war es immer noch seltsam, dass sie so empfindlich auf Shego reagiert hatte. Und vor allem… sie hatte noch nicht mal ihr bestes gegeben, um Shego aufzuhalten. Schließlich siegte die Erschöpfung und Kim fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Die Teenieheldin erwachte an diesem Morgen erst gegen Mittag. Sie war noch nicht mal richtig wach, schon schoss ihr eine Person erneut in den Kopf: Shego. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch, als sie an ihre Erzfeindin dachte. Energisch schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf, um jeden einzelnen Gedanken an Shego zu verwerfen. _Nein, aus Kim! Hör auf damit_, schimpfte Kim mit sich selbst. Doch das hatte nichts gebracht. Erneut schlichen sich gewisse Gedanken in ihr Oberstübchen, die sich einfach nicht verdrängen ließen. Etwas wütend vor sich hin murmelnd, stieg sie die Treppen hinab, um sich etwas zum Essen zu machen. „Bist du jetzt auch endlich mal auf, Kimmie?" fragte Kim's Mutter, als ihre Tochter in die Küche geschlichen kam. „Guten Morgen, Mom. Ich dachte, ihr fahrt weg?" Anne Possible nickte zustimmend. „Werden wir auch. In einer Stunde. Ich hab dir deinen Teller da drüben hingestellt," bemerkte Kim's Mutter und deutete auf die Anrichte. Kimberly murmelte ein „danke", nahm sich den Teller und begann zu essen. Mrs. Possible musterte ihre Tochter. Sie sah irgendwie unzufrieden aus. „Kimmie, was ist los mit dir? Beschäftigt dich irgendwas?" Kim schrak auf, ihre Mutter hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. „Nein… nein, gar nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur noch nicht ganz wach, das ist alles," log das rothaarige Mädchen. „Na, dann. Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden, wenn dich etwas bedrückt." „Danke, Mom. Aber es ist wirklich nichts," beteuerte die Teenieheldin, stand auf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Dort legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was dieses seltsame Gefühl nur sein konnte, das in ihr aufkam, wenn sie an Shego dachte. Es war auf jeden Fall mal kein Hass, soviel stand bereits fest. Im Gegenteil, es war angenehm an sie zu denken, es löste jedes Mal ein starkes Kribbeln in ihr aus. Auch wenn Kim gegen Shego im Kampf antrat, war sie sehr bedacht darauf, Shego nicht allzu sehr zu verletzen. Und dann waren da noch diese Träume, die Kim nun schon seit längerem hatte. Jede Nacht träumte sie von ihrer Widersacherin. Allerdings nicht, wie sie kämpften, sondern wie die beiden am Strand spazieren gingen und sich gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang anschauten. Was danach in den Träumen passierte, daran wollte Kim nicht mehr denken. Es trieb ihr jedes Mal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und breitete ein starkes Gefühl des Verlangens in ihr aus. Auch erhöhte sich ihr Herzschlag und eine Hitzewelle ergriff von ihrem Körper Besitz. Genau wie damals, als sie bis über beide Ohren in Josh Mankey verliebt gewesen war. Mit einem Mal saß Kim kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. _Okay… ganz ruhig, Kim. Das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein. Du **musst** es dir einbilden, das kann doch nicht sein…_ Noch einmal ging das Mädchen die gesamte Situation im Kopf durch. So sehr sie auch einen Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage suchte, es gelang ihr nicht. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie sich irrte. Dass sie vollkommen falsch gedacht hatte. Letztendlich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als es sich einzugestehen. _Ich hab mich… in Shego verliebt…_

Kim verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Shego, ihre größte Erzfeindin löste Gefühle in ihr aus, die sie noch nie so intensiv empfunden hatte. Ihr gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was hatte diese Frau an sich, dass sich Kim so stark von ihr angezogen fühlte. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett zurück fallen und drückte sich ihr Kissen ins Gesicht. Sie brauchte die Meinung eines Außenstehenden. Am besten von einem Mädchen…oder doch von einem Jungen? So schwierig hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Während sie sich weiter quälte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Monique die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufstieg. „Wen frag ich bloß?" seufzte Kim. „Wen fragst du was?" Kim war nicht gerade wenig erschrocken, als Monique sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte. „Monique, wie kommst du hier rein?" wollte Kim wissen. „Ich bin gekommen, als deine Eltern gefahren sind. Also, wen willst du was fragen?" _Gut, wen ich frage hat sich ja jetzt wohl erledigt_, dachte Kim, als sie sich aufrichtete. „Monique, Krise, Hilfe!" „Okay… was ist denn los?" „Mon, was würdest du tun… wenn du jemanden schon ewig lange kennst und du plötzlich bemerkst… dass du Gefühle für diese Person hast. Und das schlimmste ist, du weißt noch nicht einmal warum." „Das klingt echt nach einer Krise. Lass mich raten… es ist Ron." Kim schaute Monique wie vom Blitz getroffen an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wäre ihr schlecht. „So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht." „Ja, wer ist es denn dann?" Kim zögerte und nahm dann ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Shego…" Monique begann zu lachen. „Komisch, ich hätte schwören können, dass du Shego gesagt hast." „Monique…" „Ja, Kim?" „Ich _hab_ Shego gesagt." Von einer Sekunde auf die andere erstarb Monique's Lachen. „Kim, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Schon vergessen, dass Shego dich jedes Mal umzubringen versucht, wenn ihr aufeinander trefft?" „Nein, hab ich nicht. Mon, ich kann dir auch nicht erklären, warum das so ist. So blöd es auch für dich klingen mag… Shego hat etwas an sich, das mich magisch anzieht." Monique hatte es eindeutig die Sprache verschlagen. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von Kim's neuem Schwarm halten sollte. Doch an Kim's Augen konnte Monique erkennen, dass Kim es voll und ganz ernst meinte. Langsam fasste sich Kim's beste Freundin wieder. Sie beschloss, Kim eine der wichtigsten Fragen zu stellen. „Kim, hast du dich… in Shego verliebt?" Ein langsames Nicken bestätigte Monique's schlimmste Befürchtung. Doch sie wollte es noch genauer wissen. „So richtig… Hals über Kopf… dass du nur noch an sie denken kannst und von ihr träumst?" Ein erneutes Nicken war Kim's Antwort. „Gut, jetzt hast du ein echtes Problem. Ich glaube nicht, dass Shego deine Gefühle erwidern wird. Sie ist immerhin deine Erzfeindin." „Danke, Monique, das weiß ich auch schon. Ach, verdammt… warum muss die Person, in die ich mich bis über beide Ohren verliebe, ausgerechnet eine Frau sein? Und dann auch noch Shego… Schlimmer kann's jetzt echt nicht mehr werden." Kaum hatte Kim diesen Satz beendet, meldete sich ihr Kimmunicator. „Wade, was steht an?" „Kim, Dr. Drakken und Shego sind in das Laboratorium für Ionisations-Technik eingebrochen. Sie haben dort den Steuerungschip des größten Ionisators der Welt geklaut. Jetzt sind sie auf dem Weg in ihr Hauptquartier." Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Kim breit. „Gut, ich kümmere mich darum." Kurz nachdem Wade sich ausgeloggt hatte, sackte Kim in sich zusammen. „Es _wird_ noch schlimmer…"

_**TBC...**_

_Kriege ich ein Boo-Yah? Vielen Dank an alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben._


	2. In The Lions Cave

_Hallo, hier bekommt ihr das zweite Kapitel zu lesen! Viel Spaß damit_

_KiGo Possible_

_**Kapitel 2 – In The Lions Cave**_

Unruhig rutschte Kim auf ihrem Sitz herum. Wie sollte sie es schaffen gegen Shego anzutreten. Sie wollte ihr auf keinen Fall ernsthaft weh tun. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam die Teenieheldin, als die Realität ihr hart ins Gesicht schlug. Shego würde sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verletzen. Dem Mädchen wurde es schwer ums Herz. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass die Sache mit Shego keine Zukunft hatte. Das dachte sie zumindest. „Kim?" Ron fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Kim's Gesicht herum. Sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „K.P.?" Erst als Rufus das Mädchen am Knie anstieß, erwachte sie aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand. „Was? Ron, hast du was gesagt?" Der blonde Junge schaute seine beste Freundin vollkommen entgeistert an. „Kim, was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch. Gibt's Probleme?" erkundigte sich Ron besorgt. Kim schüttelte den Kopf. „K.P., ich bin dein bester Freund. Ich dachte, du erzählst mir alles. Du weißt, du kannst mit allem was dich beschäftigt zu mir kommen. Es sei denn…" „Es sei denn was?" „Es sei denn, du vertraust mir nicht." „Nein, Ron… das ist es nicht. Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz… aber dieses Problem… mit dem will und muss ich ganz allein fertig werden." „Gut, wie du meinst. Das scheint wohl doch etwas zu sein, worüber du nicht so einfach reden kannst." Kim nickte nur stumm. Sie wollte ja mit Ron darüber reden. Wie gern würde sie ihm ihr Herz ausschütten, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion, was er dazu sagen würde, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit anvertraute. Vor allem weil es um Kim's neue Neigung und um Shego ging. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sich ihr bester Freund aufgrund dessen von ihr anwandte. Die Teenieheldin seufzte schwer und sank in ihren Sitz zurück. „Wir sind gleich da," verkündete der Pilot. „Vielen Dank, dass sie uns mitgenommen haben, Mr. Graham," bedankte sich das Mädchen. „Das ist doch das Mindeste was ich tun kann, nachdem du unseren Hangar vor den Schurken gerettet und unsere streng geheimen Baupläne in Sicherheit gebracht hast." Kim winkte ab. „Keine große Sache," erwiderte Kim. „Ron, mach dich zum Absprung bereit." „Du willst echt springen, K.P.?" „Natürlich, oder willst du lieber an einem Seil runterklettern?" „Das wäre mir wesentlich..." Weiter kam der blonde Junge nicht, denn Kim hatte ihm bereits einen kräftigen Schubs gegeben. Auch Kim sprang kurze Zeit nach Ron, die ihn im freien Fall schnell einholte. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihr bester Freund noch nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht hatte, seinen Fallschirm zu öffnen. Wie wild fuchtelte Kim in der Luft herum und deutete Ron an, seinen Fallschirm zu öffnen. „WAS? K.P., ICH VERSTEH NICHT, WAS DU VON MIR WILLST!" Kim schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „DEIN FALLSCHIRM! MACH IHN AUF, HIRSEBIRNE!" Jetzt schien Ron endlich kapiert zu haben. Langsam segelten Ron und Kim auf Dr. Drakken's Hauptquartier zu. Mit jedem Meter, in dem sich das Team der Festung näherte, hämmerte Kim's Herz immer mehr gegen ihre Brust. Auf einmal überkam das Mädchen eine panische Angst. Jeden Moment würde sie Shego entgegen treten, dem Grund ihrer vielen schlaflosen Nächte. „Also los! Auf in die Höhle des Löwen," murmelte Ron. „Ja, los geht's..." Kim versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu schlucken, doch zurück blieb ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Ja, ja ich hör ihnen schon zu Dr. D. Reden sie nur weiter." Shego hatte es sich auf einem Sessel in Dr. Drakken's Versteck bequem gemacht und las in einer Zeitschrift. „Und sobald ich es endlich geschafft habe, die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen, dann wird die ganze Welt vor mir erzittern." Dr. Drakken lachte diabolisch. Doch das verstummte sofort, als er hörte, wie jemand kicherte. Als er sich umwandte, sah er Shego, die sich königlich über etwas zu amüsieren schien. „Was ist so komisch, Shego?" „Ach... gar nichts, Dr. D." „Nun sag schon. Ich seh doch genau, dass du über etwas lachst." „Genau genommen lache ich über _jemanden._" Dr. Drakken machte ein Gesicht, als wäre er gerade überfahren worden. „Wie meinst du das, Shego?" Das war zu viel für die schwarzhaarige Frau. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Drakken verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Unter ihrem Lachen klärte Shego den blauhäutigen Mann auf. „Die Welt... erzittern... vor ihnen... das ist... das komischste, was ich bis jetzt gehört hab." Dr. Drakken verzog das Gesicht. „Was soll denn daran bitte so komisch sein?" So langsam fing sich Shego wieder. „Ich bitte sie. Noch nicht mal eine Maus hat vor ihnen Angst. Und dann soll auf einmal die ganze Menschheit vor ihnen Angst bekommen? Ich bezweifle das sehr." Erneut begann sie zu lachen. „Du stellst doch nicht etwa meine Genialität in Frage, oder etwa doch?" „Doch, ja, schon," war Shego's kurze Antwort darauf. Drakken fluchte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. „Ach, kommen sie, Dr. Drakken. Wie oft hat denn ein Plan von ihnen funktioniert?" Dr. Drakken schien allen ernstes zu überlegen. „Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Ich beantworte es für sie: Kein einziges Mal." „Aber auch nur weil Kim Possible mir immer dazwischen gefunkt hat." „Tja, sie ist eben schneller als sie." „Was'n das nu? Seit wann stehst du denn auf ihrer Seite?" „Geben sie's auf. Solange es Kimmie gibt, wird nie einer ihrer Pläne klappen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie das sowieso nicht tun..." „Da geb ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Shego." Shego und Drakken fuhren herum. Kim und Ron standen am Treppenabsatz. „Nicht du schon wieder! Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" „Durch die Tür?" Shego biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu lachen. Kim hatte es wirklich drauf, dumme Antworten auf blöde Fragen zu geben. „SHEGO!" „Ja, ja ich weiß." Wie schon so oft hetzte Shego auf das Mädchen zu, ihre Hände waren bereits entflammt. Kim's Herz machte einen Sprung, als Shego unaufhaltsam auf sie zustürzte. Kim wehrte eine Reihe von Schlägen ab, die förmlich auf sie regneten. _Warum wehrt sie sich nicht,_ fragte sich Shego etwas verwirrt. „Was ist los, Prinzessin? Keine Kraft zum Kämpfen?" Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte keine andere Wahl, sie musste mit Schlägen kontern, denn sonst könnte alles auffliegen, was ihre Gefühle für Shego betraf. Zum wiederholten Male wurde Kim klar, dass sie niemals mit Shego zusammen sein würde. Sie erkannte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass Shego dasselbe für sie empfand, wie sie für Shego. Wut entbrannte in Kim. Wut auf sie selbst, dass sie jemals mit so einem absurden Gedanken gespielt hatte. Gekonnt wich sie nun Shego's Attacken aus und parierte mit gezielten Schlägen und Tritten. Während Kim und Shego vollkommen in ihren Kampf vertieft waren, lieferten sich Ron und Dr. Drakken am anderen Ende des Hauptquartiers einen kleinen Kampf. Ron stieß Drakken mit einem Bodycheck um. Kim's Erzfeind stolperte zurück und fiel mit dem Rücken auf sein Kontrollpult. Sofort stürzte sich Ron auf seinen Gegner und schließlich balgten sich Drakken und Ron auf dem Pult herum. Dabei merkte keiner der beiden, dass sie sämtliche Knöpfe betätigten. Eine elektronische Stimme ertönte: _Öffne Schleuse zu Sicherheitsbunker._ Noch nicht einmal das bekamen die beiden Streithähne mit. Kim und Shego hingegen sehr wohl, denn als Kim einen Schritt zurücktrat, verlor sie buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen. Aus Reflex versuchte sie Halt an Shego's Arm zu finden, doch diese verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit Kim in die Tiefe. Ron und Drakken hatten es mittlerweile geschafft, den Selbstzündemechanismus einer Fluchtkapsel zu betätigen. Durch ihr wildes Gefuchtel waren sowohl Ron und Rufus, als auch Dr. Drakken in die Kapsel gelangt. „AUSZEIT!" rief Ron auf einmal. „Was ist denn?" „Dr. Drakken... wo zum Kuckuck sind wir?" Drakken schien überfragt, doch eine Antwort fand sich schnell, als sie Computerstimme erneut zu höre war. _Leite Startsequenz ein. Start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._ „MEINE FLUCHTKAPSEL!" _Zündung!_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kim und Shego wieder zu sich kamen. Der Aufprall hatte beiden für kurze Zeit die Lichter ausgepustet. Kim lag quer über Shego's Bauch, was sie zunächst nicht registrierte. Bis... „Kimmie, würdest du bitte von mir runter gehen?" „Was? Oh... tut... tut mir leid..." Kim kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Röte an, doch so richtig gelingen wollte es ihr nicht. In Rekordzeit war Kim aufgestanden. Zögernd streckte sie Shego ihre Hand entgegen. Zu Kim's Verwunderung nahm Shego dankend an und ließ sich von der Teenieheldin auf die Beine ziehen. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" Shego hatte diese Frage einfach nur in den Raum gestellt. „Ich glaube vorhin etwas von einem Sicherheitsbunker gehört zu haben," erwiderte Kim. „Wie, Dr. D. hat einen Schutzbunker? Warum hat er mir nichts davon erzählt?" „Vielleicht war es auch seine Absicht, dass du nichts davon weißt." „Warum sollte er... Moment mal. Das erklärt, warum er auf einmal weg und unauffindbar war. Er muss sich hier aufgehalten haben." Shego schaute sich eingehend in dem Raum um. „Naja, besonders clever eingerichtet hat er diesen Raum ja nicht," bemerkte die schwarzhaarige Frau, als sie ihren Blick über einen kleinen Schreibtisch, einen Stuhl und ein paar Monitore schweifen ließ. Kim's Gedanken waren in diesem Moment ganz woanders. Sie bekam Herzklopfen, als sie realisierte, dass sie und Shego vollkommen allein waren. Nur sie und Shego. „Egal, wir sollten schauen, wie wir hier rauskommen." Shego's Stimme hatte Kim zusammen zucken lassen. Wortlos blieb das Mädchen stehen und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie beobachtete Shego eingehend. Dabei ertappte sie sich selbst, wie ihre Augen neugierig über den Körper der anderen Frau wandern ließ. Letztendlich verweilte sie auf Shego's Hintern. _Also, Kim... sowas macht man nicht! Aber... sie sieht so... heiß aus..._ „So wie es aussieht, lässt sich die Tür nur mit einer Fernbedienung und einem Code öffnen. Da wir beides nicht haben... müssen wir uns wohl was anderes einfallen lassen, Prinzessin." Kim's Herz hüpfte bei dem Klang ihres Kosenamens. Während Shego sich die Stahlwand betrachtete, überschlugen sich Kim's Gedanken. Noch nie war sie sie so ratlos gewesen wie jetzt. Wie sollte sie sich Shego gegenüber verhalten?

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Kim in der Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete Shego, wie sie versuchte mit Hilfe ihres Plasmas ein Loch in die massive Wand zu schmelzen. Kim hörte Shego leise vor sich hin fluchen. Als die schwarzhaarige Frau begann, mit ihren Fäusten gegen den Stahl zu schlagen, zuckte die Teenieheldin erschrocken zusammen. „Shego..." Keine Reaktion. „Shego, hör auf!" Wieder kein Anzeichen, dass Shego dem Mädchen zuhörte. „SHEGO!" Kim trat an Shego heran und packte sie an den Handgelenken. „Was soll das?" giftete Shego, ihre Augen direkt auf Kim gerichtet. „Du verletzt dich noch..." wisperte das Mädchen und drückte die Hände ihrer Erzfeindin nach unten. Mit der Reaktion, dass Shego nichts sagte, sondern Kim nur anschaute, hatte Kim nicht gerechnet. „Mir passiert schon nichts, Prinzessin," flüsterte Shego, geriet ins Schwanken und fiel vornüber, direkt in Kim's Arme. „Shego? Shego, was ist los?"

_**TBC...**_

_Und hiermit endet Kapitel 2. Ist ein bißchen kurz geworden, aber im nächsten Kapitelwird es interessant ;-)_


	3. Tears, Kisses And More

_Weiter geht's mit Kapitel 3!_

_KiGo Possible_

_WARNING: Lemon, lesbian contents_

__

_**Kapitel 3 – Tears, Kisses And More**_

Endlich öffnete Shego wieder die Augen. Als ihre Sicht wieder an Klarheit gewann, sah Shego Kim's besorgtes Gesicht über sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Kopf im Schoß der Teenieheldin gebettet war. Shego wollte aufstehen, doch Kim und ein Schwindelgefühl hielten sie davon ab. „Was... was ist passiert?" wollte Shego wissen. „Du bist einfach umgekippt. Ist ja auch verständlich, nachdem du versucht hast, mit aller Kraft den Stahl zu schmelzen. Und als dich dann auch noch die Raserei gepackt hat und du dagegen geschlagen hast, war es ganz aus," berichtete Kim, während sie sanft über Shego's Haare strich. Erschöpft schloss Shego die Augen. „Warum tust du das, Prinzessin?" „Was?" „Warum kümmerst du dich so um mich?" Kim wurde etwas unruhig. Was sollte sie Shego bloß sagen? Die Wahrheit? Nein, sie würde sie nur auslachen oder... erst recht umbringen wollen. Nervös rutschte das rothaarige Mädchen auf der Stelle herum. „Kimmie, wenn du dich ständig bewegst, wird es unbequem..." wisperte Kim's Erzfeindin. Shego drehte sich auf die Seite und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Kim's schwarzen Pullover. Kim war ganz froh darüber, denn so war sie sich sicher, dass Shego auf keinen Fall sehen konnte, wie sie errötete. Doch durch Kim's gesunde Gesichtsfarbe, wuchs auch die Hitze in ihr. Das Mädchen wurde von einer heißen Woge erfasst, welche sich in Sekundenschnelle in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. „Ist dir warm, Kimmie?" Shego's Frage kam durch Kim's Pullover nur gedämpft an Kim's Ohren an. Die Teenieheldin fühlte sich ertappt. Außer sie konnte sich heraus reden. „Ähm... ja, hier... hier drin ist es total heiß, findest du nicht?" Kim lachte, doch selbst sie bemerkte, wie aufgesetzt es klang. „Kimmie, lüg mich nicht an." Diese Aussage Shego's hatte gesessen. Das rothaarige Mädchen saß nun endgültig in der Falle. „Shego, ich..." setzte Kim an, doch zu schnell verlor sie den Mut. Kim atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie Shego sich bewegte und sich schließlich aufsetzte. Gerade, als Kim etwas sagen wollte, spürte sie Shego's Lippen auf ihren. Kim machte Anstalten, ihren Kopf zurück zu ziehen, doch statt etwas dergleichen zu tun, versank sie in den Kuss. Zögernd legte sie ihre Arme um Shego's Hals. Die Teenieheldin hatte das Gefühl, als wurde ihr Herz zerbersten, so heftig schlug es gegen ihre Brust. Auch Shego's Arme wanderten um Kim's Taille, mit sanftem Druck presste sie die Jüngere gegen sich. Kim war überwältigt von all den Gefühlen, die auf sie einströmten. Ohne zu zögern, ließ Kim Shego's Zunge gewähren, als diese an ihren Lippen um Einlass bat. Während ihre Zungen ein wildes Spiel starteten, wurde Kim immer mutiger und langsam fuhren ihre Hände über Shego's Körper.

Vorsichtig ließ das rothaarige Mädchen ihre Fingerspitzen über die Arme ihres Gegenübers gleiten, hinauf zu ihrem Hals, dann über ihr Schlüsselbein, zu ihren Brüsten. Ein leises Keuchen entglitt Shego's Lippen, als Kim begann, ihre Brüste sanft durch ihre Kleidung zu massieren. Die schwarzhaarige Frau wollte nicht, dass dieses Spiel einseitig blieb und somit tastete sich Kim's Erzfeindin langsam an den Innenseiten von Kim's Oberschenkeln immer weiter zum Zentrum vor. Je weiter Shego mit ihren Händen vordrang, desto flacher wurde die Atmung der Teenieheldin. Die Atemnot zwang das verliebte Pärchen, sich voneinander zu lösen. Unverzüglich stoppten damit auch die Bewegungen ihrer Hände. Shego blickte in die grünen, vor Verlangen glasigen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Kim wusste nicht, was sie von Shego's Gesichtsausdruck halten sollte. War sie in eine Falle getappt? Hatte sie Shego mit dieser Aktion entwaffnen wollen? Angst legte sich in Kim's Blick. Das blieb Shego nicht verborgen. „Was ist los, Prinzessin?" „Was hast du vor, Shego?" Dass Kim ihr direkt und so intensiv in die Augen schaute, ließ Shego erschaudern. Einige Zeit verging, ohne dass eine der beiden etwas sagte. Die Teenieheldin wurde unruhig, Panik breitete sich in ihr aus. „Ich hab gar nichts vor. Es ist nur... es ist witzig mit anzusehen, wie die sonst so toughe Teenieheldin ihre Sprache verliert und in Zitteranfällen ausbricht," erklärte Shego und begann kurz darauf leise zu lachen. Kim verstand absolut gar nichts mehr. Doch mit einem Mal war ihre Angst wie vom Winde verweht. Das schien etwas mit Shego's herzerwärmendem Lachen zu tun zu haben. „Du liebst es, mich zu ärgern, richtig Shego?" „Nein, ich mag es nur... _dich_ liebe ich, Kimberly Ann Possible." Shego's Geständnis traf das rothaarige Mädchen wie ein Blitzschlag. Hatte Shego ihre aufrichtigen Gefühle Kim gegenüber offenbart? Doch was sagte Kim, dass sie Shego, ihrer größten Erzfeindin, vertrauen konnte? „Sprachlos, Prinzessin?" Shego's Stimme riss Kim aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll... Das ist alles so... surreal. Woher weiß ich..." „Woher weißt du was, Kimmie?" „Woher weiß ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?" Shego schien ein wenig verwirrt zu sein. „Prinzessin, warum sollte ich dich belügen?" Langsam geriet Kim in Rage. „WEIL DU MEINE ERZFEINDIN BIST," schrie Kim Shego an. Flüsternd fügte sie jedoch hinzu: „Und auch... mein größter Schwachpunkt..." Einige Minuten schauten sich die beiden wortlos an. „Das weiß ich..." warf Shego plötzlich in den Raum. Kim zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Aber... woher?" „Als wir vorhin kämpften, hast du nicht alles gegeben, was du hattest. Ich wusste, dass du mehr kannst, ich kenne dich ja jetzt auch schon lang genug." „Und das war alles? Das hat mich verraten?" Shego nickte stumm. Jetzt passte alles zusammen. Shego's Lippen an ihrem Hals, die Blicke, ihr etwas lasch gewordener Kampfstil. All das passte nun zusammen wie die Teile eines Puzzles. Ohne Vorwarnung warf sich Kim an Shego's Hals. Diese war zunächst etwas verwirrt, doch dann legte sie die Arme um das jüngere Mädchen. Ungehalten begann die Teenieheldin an Shego's Schulter zu schluchzen. „Prinzessin, was hast du?" erkundigte sich die ältere Frau besorgt. „Shego... ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich gehofft habe, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst... was für eine Qual es gewesen ist, meine Gefühle für dich nicht offen zu zeigen... ich musste es vor dir verstecken... ich durfte dir nicht zeigen, wie ich für dich empfinde und ich dachte, wenn du erfahren würdest, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe... dann würdest du mich erst recht töten wollen..." Die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam Kim's Wangen hinab. Langsam streichelte Shego den Rücken des Mädchens und drückte sie fest an sich. „Shhh... hör auf zu weinen, Prinzessin... es wird alles gut. Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte die Person, die ich liebe töten? Schon allein mein Herz verbietet es mir." Die beruhigenden Worte Shego's und das Streicheln zeigte Wirkung. Kim's Schluchzen würde schwächer und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Vorsichtig drückte Shego das Mädchen ein bisschen von sich weg. Sanft wischte sie Kim die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Für mich war es auch nicht leicht. Ich hab ewig gebraucht, um meine Gefühle zu dir einzuordnen, sie zu realisieren und sie letztendlich mir einzugestehen und zuzulassen. Ich wusste, dass du mir zunächst nicht glauben würdest. Das kann ich auch verstehen." Kim's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die sonst so aussichtslose Situation hatte eine gewaltige Wendung genommen. Ein Lichtblick hatte sich der Teenieheldin eröffnet. Vielleicht gab es doch eine Zukunft, für die eigentlich zum Scheitern verurteilte Beziehung. Doch was würden Kim's Freunde sagen? Wie würden Shego's Verbündete reagieren?

Diese Fragen schwirrten in Kim's Kopf herum. Doch diese Fragen zu beantworten, so entschied das rothaarige Mädchen, hatte noch Zeit. Im Moment waren beide froh, einander zu haben. „Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin." Mit diesen Worten fing Shego Kim's Lippen in einem feurigen Kuss. Während ihre Zungen erneut ein wildes Spiel begannen, drückte Shego die Teenieheldin sanft auf den Boden zurück. Begierig den Körper der anderen zu erkunden, waren sowohl Shego's als auch Kim's Hände tätig geworden. Das Paar löste sich voneinander, denn der Drang nach Luft hatte gesiegt. Shego blickte Kim tief in die Augen, was ein Kribbeln durch Kim's Körper schickte. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, schob Shego den schwarzen Pullover nach oben. Kim war sich dessen bewusst, was passieren würde. Und sie wollte es. So oft hatte das Mädchen davon geträumt. Jetzt konnte sie endlich dieses Verlangen in der Realität ausleben. Hätte es die Situation zugelassen, hätte Kim bis über beide Ohren gegrinst. Noch immer konnte sie ihr Glück nicht fassen. Shego war alles, was sie jemals gewollt hatte. Allerdings musste sich die Teenieheldin erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass Shego so gefühlvoll war. Aus all diesen Gedanken wurde Kim herausgerissen, als sie Shego's Hände am Knopf ihrer Cargohose spürte. Doch bevor Shego ihn öffnete, blickte sie Kim noch einmal in die Augen. Eine stumme Frage stand im Raum, die Kim mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Shego schien erleichtert und bevor die schwarzhaarige Frau den Knopf öffnen konnte, fasste Kim Shego's Gesicht und zwang sie somit, sie anzusehen. „Shego... was auch immer du jetzt tun wirst... ich will es genau wie du. Ich sag dir schon, wenn ich etwas nicht will." Shego lächelte Kim an. „Ich weiß, Prinzessin," erwiderte Shego und drückte dem Mädchen unter sich einen Kuss auf den Mund. Kim spürte wie der Knopf ihrer Hose geöffnet wurde und hörte gleich darauf, wie Shego den Reißverschluss hinunter zog. Die Teenieheldin konnte fühlen, wie das Blut durch ihre Adern pulsierte. Ihre Sinne waren voll und ganz auf Shego und die flüchtigen Berührungen konzentriert. Langsam streifte die schwarzhaarige Frau der Jüngeren die Hose von den Beinen. Darauf folgte der schwarze Pullover und schon lag Kim nur in Unterwäsche vor Shego. Kim entging Shego's neugieriger Blick nicht, der langsam jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers inspizierte. Das rothaarige Mädchen spürte, wie sie errötete. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass Shego sie so intensiv und eingehend betrachtete, doch es schmeichelte ihr, dass sich so großes Interesse in Shego's Augen widerspiegelte. Nervös leckte sich Kim über die Lippen, mit der Erwartung, dass endlich etwas passieren würde.

Gerade als Shego nach hinten fassen wollte, um den Reißverschluss ihres Kampfanzuges zu öffnen, hielt Kim ihre Hände fest. „Nein... bitte... lass mich..." Wortlos drehte sich Shego um und fühlte, wie Kim unmittelbar hinter ihr Stellung bezog. Während Kim mit ihren Lippen eine brennende Spur auf Shego's Hals hinterließ, öffnete sie langsam den Reißverschluss. Zärtlich verfolgte die Teenieheldin die Linie ihrer Küsse mit der Zunge zurück. Vorsichtig entledigte das Mädchen der älteren Frau ihrer Kleidung. Zunächst zögerte Kim, doch mit der Zeit gewann sie immer mehr an Mut und Selbstvertrauen und somit ließ sie ihre Hände über Shego's Bauch gleiten. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände tiefer zu Shego's Oberschenkeln. Dem rothaarigen Mädchen entging nicht, dass Shego ein kleines bisschen zusammen zuckte. Sofort zog Kim ihre Hände zurück. Doch Shego hielt ihre Hände fest. „Ist schon gut, Prinzessin... deine Berührungen haben... eine besondere Wirkung auf mich." Mit diesen Worten schob Shego Kim's Hände zurück an die Stelle, wo sie zuvor gewesen waren. Mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen begann Kim, die Innenseiten von Shego's Oberschenkeln zu massieren. Shego erschauderte unter diesen Berührungen. Die schwarzhaarige Frau legte ihren Kopf zurück auf Kim's Schulter. Sie nahm Kim mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers wahr. Mit jeder Berührung wuchs Shego's Lust auf mehr. Je weiter Kim mit ihren Händen zum Zentrum der Lust vordrang, desto flacher wurde Shego's Atmung. Kim konnte die Hitze spüren, die zwischen den Beinen von ihrer Geliebten ausging. Shego hörte, dass sie nicht die einzige war, deren Atmung schwerer geworden war. Auch Kim's Atem kam nur stoßweise. „Nimm dir, was du willst, Kimmie..." Diesem Befehl gehorchte Kim nur zu gern. Sie verteilte sanfte Küsse auf Shego's Schulter, öffnete Shego's schwarzen BH geschickt mit einer Hand, während die andere an Shego's Slip herum spielte. Es machte Shego verrückt, dass Kim sie nicht da berührte, wo sie sich nach einer Berührung sehnte. „Kimmie, bitte..." Kim's Widerstandskraft wurde in genau dem selben Moment durchbrochen, als Shego leise vor sich hin gewimmert hatte. Vorsichtig streifte Kim ihrer Geliebten den Slip von den Beinen und warf ihn achtlos zur Seite. Genau dasselbe passierte mit Shego's BH.

Sanft biss Kim Shego in die Schulter und drang dann schließlich mit einem Finger in Shego ein. Shego keuchte leise auf und auch Kim könnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie spürte, wie feucht Shego bereits war. Zögernd begann Kim ihren Finger in Shego zu bewegen. Shego presste sich an Kim, legte ihre Hände an den Nacken der Rothaarigen. Mit jeder Bewegung wurde Shego's Keuchen immer mehr zu einem Stöhnen. Die Fingernägel der dunkelhaarigen Frau sanken schmerzhaft in Kim's Nacken. Der Schmerz spornte Kim nur noch mehr an. Sie verstand Shego's Signale und es war eine Bestätigung für sie, dass Shego's Stöhnen immer lauter wurde. Kim konnte nicht leugnen, dass Shego's Stöhnen und die Tatsache, dass sich deren Fingernägel in ihren Nacken bohrten, ungemein anmachte. Kim wollte die Grenzen ihrer Geliebten austesten und fügte nun einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu. Shego's Hüften zuckten bei dem Gefühl, welches Kim ihr bescherte. Sie konnte spüren, wie Kim's Finger die Wände ihrer geheimsten Stelle dehnte. Shego stöhnte nun ungehalten, während Kim ihre Finger in sie stieß und ihre Lippen an ihrem Hals auf und ab wandern ließ. Der Name der Teenieheldin erfüllte den Raum, zeigte Kim, dass Shego nicht mehr weit von ihrem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Kim's Lippen umspielte ein grinsen. Sie erfreute sich daran, dass sie der Grund dafür war, dass Shego sich vor Erregung wand, stöhnte und keuchte. Während Kim immer schneller wurde, spürte Shego, wie eine Spannung in ihr stetig anstieg. Als Kim dann schließlich mit ihrem Daumen Shego's Kitzler bearbeitete, war es zu viel für die schwarzhaarige Frau. Mit einem Schrei entlud sich die ganze Spannung auf einen Schlag und bedeckte Kim's Hand mit ihrem Saft. Shego's Körper bebte und Kim konnte fühlen, wie die Nachwirkungen von Shego's Orgasmus arbeiteten, sie spürte sehr gut das rhythmische Pulsieren um ihre Finger herum. Shego schwelgte noch immer im Rausch ihres Höhepunktes. Kim's Geliebte hatte kleine Explosionen und Farbenspiele vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen, als ihr Orgasmus sie hart und ohne Vorwarnung getroffen hatte. Nur langsam kam Shego auf den Boden zurück. Alles um sie herum hatte sich in grelles weiß getaucht und von Sekunde zu Sekunde gewann ihre Sicht wieder an Farbe.

Erschöpft sackte Shego an Kim zusammen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich so schnell, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen. „Unglaublich..." keuchte Shego, „Kimmie, wo hast du das gelernt?" Die Teenieheldin spürte zum wiederholten Male, wie sie die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte. „Das hat nichts mit lernen zu tun, Shego. Es kommt darauf an, dass du auf die Signale der anderen achtest, die sich mit Geräuschen oder der Körperhaltung offenbaren." Shego saß zwischen Kim's Beinen, den Rücken an Kim's Brüste gepresst. „Ich finde... es ist nicht fair..." warf Shego plötzlich in den Raum, noch immer ein wenig außer Atem. „Was meinst du?" „Du... hast noch... viel mehr an als ich." Kim verstand Shego's Wink und machte mit ihrer restlichen Bekleidung kurzen Prozess. „Besser, Shego?" „Viel besser..." Die dunkelhaarige Frau setzte sich erneut zwischen Kim's Beine und rutschte ein Stück zurück, als wollte sie jeden Millimeter von Kim's Körper an ihrem spüren. Kim biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Das Mädchen musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Shego's Stöhnen nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Sie hatte in der ganzen Zeit gefühlt, wie sie selbst immer feuchter geworden war. Auch Shego blieb die Erregung ihrer Freundin nicht verborgen. Als sie zurück gerutscht war, hatte sie Kim's Feuchte sehr gut wahr nehmen können. Langsam aber sicher hatte sich Shego wieder erholt. Sie wandte sich zu Kim um und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Kim's Lippen entglitt ein Stöhnen, als sie unbändiges Verlangen in Shego's Augen sah. „Kimmie, ich will dich..." „Ich bin... bereit für dich..." Kim legte sich zurück und warf Shego einen verführerischen Blick zu. „Komm her..." Shego's Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Kim Possible – _die_ Kim Possible – so eine schmutzige Seite an sich hatte. Eindeutig war Kim Engel und Dämon in einem und in diesem Moment ergriff der Dämon von ihr Besitz. Shego positionierte sich selbst über Kim, welche sie sofort packte und küsste. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, zog Shego eine Augenbraue hoch. „So wild, Prinzessin?" „Shego, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich von diesem Augenblick geträumt hab. Jede gottverdammte Nacht hatte ich den selben Traum... Bitte, Shego... Ich brauch dich hier und jetzt." Kim's Stimme nahm schon fast den Unterton eines Flehens an. Ein viel versprechendes Lächeln strahlte Kim entgegen, bevor Shego Kim's Lippen mit den ihren versiegelte. Shego's Zunge umkreiste Kim's, ihre Hände hatten neben Kim's Kopf Platz gefunden. Während sie das Zungenspiel fortsetzten, legte Kim ihre Hände auf Shego's Rücken und zwang sie mit leichtem Druck auf sie zu sinken. „Shego, bitte..." murmelte Kim gegen Shego's Lippen. „Wie du willst, Kimmie..." Kim war ein wenig verwirrt, als sie Shego's Gewicht nicht mehr auf sich spürte. „Lass deine Augen zu, Prinzessin." Kim wusste zwar nicht, was Shego vor hatte, doch sie vertraute ihr, schon allein weil ihre Lust immer mehr wurde. Sie wartete ab. Nichts passierte. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Es war auf einmal so ruhig. War Shego einfach verschwunden?

****

**_TBC..._**

****

_Wo ist Shego? Hat sie Kim's Gefühle wirklichausgenutzt, um sie in eine Falle zu locken? Die Antwort gibt's im nächsten Kapitel!_


	4. Let's Talk About

_Gut, da ja doch viele auf meineFF klicken, sollte es mal weitergehen. Hier gibt es die Antwort auf Kim's stille Frage in Kapitel 3 und Dr. Drakken versucht sich alsAnalytiker;-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_KiGo Possible_

__

_**Kapitel 4 – Let's Talk About...**_

Kim erhielt eine Antwort, als sie Shego's Zungenspitze an der Innenseite ihres rechten Oberschenkels spürte. Sie formte kleine Kreise, zeichnete Linien. Die Teenieheldin schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als Shego sie sanft in den Oberschenkel biss. Ein starkes Kribbeln und ein leichtes Zerren in ihrem Bauch signalisierten Kim, dass ihre Erregung nun das Limit erreicht hatte. „Was ist los, Kimmie? Ist dir das nicht genug?" Kim war zu erregt um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. „Willst du mehr, Prinzessin? Alles was du dafür tun musst ist, _ja _sagen." „Shego..." „Komm schon... es ist nur ein einziges Wort." Shego's Hand war nun tätig geworden. Mit sanftem Druck ließ sie ihren Finger über Kim's sensibelste Stelle gleiten. Kim zuckte zusammen. „Oh, Shego..." Sie wusste nicht warum, aber schlagartig fiel Kim ein, dass dieses Katz- und Maus Spiel ein typisches Schurkenspiel war. Shego hingegen war mehr als zufrieden mit der momentanen Situation. Sie liebte es, Kim zu necken und sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Kim's Hüften zuckten, als sie Shego's Zunge plötzlich zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Zärtlich erforschte Shego Kim's Tiefen mit ihrer Zunge, während diese sich vor Erregung hin und her wand. „Sag es, Kimmie..." „Oh, bitte... ich bitte dich, Shego..." „Sag das Wort," wiederholte Shego, woraufhin sie Kim's Kitzler mit der Zungenspitze berührte. „Ich... j... Shego..." „Ich höre?" Shego hatte bereits die Fingerspitzen ihres Zeige- und Mittelfingers an Kim positioniert. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Ein leichtes Nicken beantwortete Shego's Frage, denn das war im Moment das einzige, wozu Kim in der Lage war. „Gut, wie du wünschst..." Mit diesen Worten stieß Shego ihre Finger in Kim's Innerstes. Die Teenieheldin stöhnte lustvoll auf. „Jaaah... ahhh..." „War ein Wort so schwer, Kimmie?" flüsterte Shego dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu und setzte die Bewegungen ihrer Finger fort. „Shego... oh, Gott..." Kim verlor sich in einer Welle aus Lust, die über ihr einstürzte und die Außenwelt komplett von ihr abschottete. Alles, was sie wahr nahm, waren diese wunderbaren Gefühle, die sie Shego zu verdanken hatte und Shego selbst. Diese Frau ging zur Sache und war dennoch sehr zärtlich dabei. Doch vor allem lernte sie schnell, achtete auf jede von Kim's Reaktionen. Während Shego weiterhin ihre Finger in Kim's Innerstes stieß, verteilte sie heiße Küsse auf Kim's Bauch und hinterließ in ihrer Ekstase einen kleinen roten Fleck auf dem Bauch der Teenieheldin. Kim setzte jedem Stoß von Shego entgegen, als wollte sie sie noch tiefer in sich spüren. Immer tiefer wanderten Shego's Lippen, bis sie schließlich an Kim's pulsierenden Mittelpunkt angelangt war. Die Hüften der Teenieheldin zuckten, als würde Shego ihr elektrische Stöße durch den Körper senden. Shego kam nicht umhin, Kim's Schönheit zu bewundern, die sie selbst in dieser Situation besaß. Kim's Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet und ihr Körper glitzerte leicht von dem Schweiß, der sich unter der Hitzewelle gebildet hatte. Langsam senkte Shego ihren Kopf und berührte mit ihrer Zungenspitze sanft den kleinen geschwollenen Hügel, der sich ihr nun offenbarte. Kim stöhnte immer lauter, ihr Rücken wölbte sich und ihre Hände vergruben sich in Shego's Haaren. Shego umkreiste Kim's Kitzler mit ihrer Zunge und variierte den Druck mit dem sie Kim wahnsinnig machte. Schließlich hatte Shego einen Rhythmus gefunden, in dem sie sowohl ihre Zunge als auch ihre Finger gemeinsam bewegte. Vor Kim's Augenlidern explodierten Sterne aus dem schwarz wurde mehr und mehr ein blendendes, grelles weiß. Ihr Stöhnen wandelte sich in Schreie um, die in dem Raum widerhallten und Shego's Namen in den Wänden gefangen hielt. Jeder einzelne Muskel in Kim's Körper war angespannt und zuckte unablässig, was Shego nicht verborgen blieb und ihr zeigte, dass Kim so weit war. Kim's Atmung kam schnell, flach und stoßweise. „SHEGO!" Erneut wölbte sich Kim's Rücken und letztendlich hielt ihr Körper die Reize, die auf sie einströmten, nicht mehr stand. Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle durchzuckte die Teenieheldin, was sie durch einen Aufschrei zeigte, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Das rothaarige Mädchen lag erschöpft am Boden, während ihre Sicht langsam wieder an Klarheit gewann. Kim's Lippen entfloh ein Stöhnen, als Shego's Finger ihre Tiefen verließen.

Shego ließ sich neben Kim nieder und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich, Shego..." wisperte das rothaarige Mädchen, nachdem sich ihre Lippen getrennt hatten. „Ich dich auch, Prinzessin." Sanft streichelte Shego Kim's Wange und blickte in verträumt in die grünen Augen der Teenieheldin. Kim fühlte sich noch ein wenig schwindelig im Kopf. Sie wusste ganz genau, wenn sie jetzt aufstehen würde, würden ihre Beine nachgeben. „Glaubst du..." fing Shego an, „dass es mit uns gut gehen wird? Dass wir beide es schaffen, eine intakte Beziehung zu führen?" Kim lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach werden wird... Und ich weiß auch, dass einige Leute nicht gerade positiv auf unsere Beziehung reagieren werden... Aber der Tatsache müssen wir uns einfach stellen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir es schaffen können. Ich für meinen Teil... werde zu dir stehen, egal was kommt." Shego hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie Millionen von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch, als Kim ihre Sicht der Dinge erklärt hatte. Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte sich Shego wieder sicher und geborgen, eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Shego war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass wenn sie eine ehrliche Beziehung mit Kim führen wollte, sie aus dem Ganovengeschäft aussteigen musste. Dieses „Opfer" brachte Shego für Kim nur zu gern. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass Kim's guter Ruf wegen ihr in den Dreck gezogen wurde. „Kimmie?" „Hmm?" „Ich werde... alles tun, dass du glücklich wirst." Kim's Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. „Ich danke dir... Shego." Wieder verlor sich das Paar in einen ihrer innigen Küsse.

Dr. Drakken versuchte es sich bequem zu machen. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und brachte die Kapsel auf dem Wasser zum Schwanken. „Jetzt hören sie doch mal auf," motzte der blonde Junge. „Es ist _meine_ Fluchtkapsel, also werd ich hier drin machen dürfen, was ich will. Außerdem dürftest du hier gar nicht mit drin sein," erwiderte der blauhäutige Mann schnippisch. „Wessen Schuld ist es denn, dass wir hier auf dem Meer herumtuckern?" Dr. Drakken prustete los. „Was? Es soll _meine_ Schuld sein? Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?" „Ja, natürlich ist es ihre Schuld. Sie haben ja den Selbstzündemechanismus aktiviert." „Wenn du und deine Freundin Kim Possible nicht gekommen wärt, wäre das alles nicht passiert." Diesmal war Ron an der Reihe zu protestieren. „Fakt eins, Kim ist _nicht_, ich wiederhole _nicht_ meine Freundin. Fakt zwei, glauben sie wirklich, dass K.P. und ich nur dabei zusehen, wie sie versuchen, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Fakt drei..." Der blonde Junge überlegte. „Ach... zwei Fakten reichen auch." Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Während die Feinde es tunlichst vermieden, sich anzusehen, schlich Dr. Drakken eine Frage in den Kopf. „Hey, du... Helferlein," fing Drakken an. „STOPPABLE, RON STOPPABLE! MERKEN SIE ES SICH ENDLICH!" „Ja, ja... du bist wirklich nicht mit Possible zusammen?" „Wie kommen sie denn jetzt darauf?" „Du hast so gereizt darauf reagiert, als ich sagte, sie sei deine Freundin." Zunächst wusste Ron nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder. „Weil es einfach nicht so ist. Jeder sagt, dass Kim und ich ein Paar wären. Ich weiß nicht, wie alle immer darauf kommen." „Vielleicht weil du immer wie eine Klette an ihr dran hängst?" „Was soll das denn wieder heißen?" erkundigte sich Ron, seine Empörung konnte Dr. Drakken heraushören. „Ist doch jetzt völlig egal. Possible gefällt dir, richtig?" fragte Dr. Drakken mit einem Grinsen. Augenblicklich lief der blonde Junge rot an. „Also... ähm... ja... ich..." stammelte er. „Also doch. Das merkt man." „Ach wirklich? Ist das so offensichtlich?" wollte Kim's bester Freund wissen. „Aber klar, sogar ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock könnte es erkennen." „Also das ist doch..." „Nicht abstreitbar," beendete Drakken den Satz für Ron. „Naja... es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Kim ist... wie soll ich sagen? Sie ist einzigartig, perfekt, hübsch und klug..." „Hast du sie schon mal darauf angesprochen?" Ron schaute Drakken an, als würde er in jedem Moment mutieren. „Sie belieben zu scherzen. Das kann ich doch nicht einfach so machen." „Du traust dich wohl nicht. Bist du nicht Mann genug, es ihr zu sagen?" In Drakken's Stimme lag ein Hauch von Spott. „Wer sind sie überhaupt, dass sie so über mich urteilen können? Außerdem..." „Was außerdem?" „Außerdem scheint Kim gerade eine schwierige Phase durchzumachen. Sie ist total in sich gekehrt und zum Lachen bringe ich sie auch nur noch selten." „Hat sie dir Gründe genannt?" hakte der Wissenschaftler nach. Betrübt schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Sie redet ja nicht mit mir." „Aha... also vertraut sie dir nicht." „Doch, das hab ich nämlich auch gesagt. Sie meinte nur, dass sie mit ihrem Problem allein fertig werden möchte." „Immer dran bleiben. Vielleicht wägt sie nur die Vor- und Nachteile einer Beziehung mit dir ab." „Meinen sie?" „Könnte doch sein, oder? Und wenn es um dich geht, kann sie schlecht mit dir darüber reden." „Dr. Drakken, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber... danke. Sie waren mir eine große Hilfe." In all seiner Freude umarmte Ron den blauhäutigen Mann. „Ähm... ja... ist ja schon gut... würdest du mich bitte wieder loslassen?" Wenn Ron doch nur die Wahrheit wüsste, für wen Kim's Herz wirklich schlug und wer der Grund für ihre Träumerei und Gedankenversunkenheit war.

Shego spielte mit einer Haarsträhne von Kim, die ihren Kopf auf Shego's Brust gelegt hatte. Ein kalter Schauer lief den Rücken der Jüngeren hinunter. „Shego?" „Prinzessin?" „Hast du das auch gehört?" „Was?" „Da war ein Geräusch. Ich glaube, das kam von oben." „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ich denke schon." Das Paar wechselte einen Blick und als hätte sie etwas gebissen, sprangen die beiden auf und sammelten so schnell wie möglich ihre Bekleidung zusammen. Kim hatte gerade ihren Pullover wieder angezogen, hörte sie jemanden herum schreien. „SHEGO? SHEGO, WO BIST DU?" Das war mit großer Sicherheit Dr. Drakken. Die Art und Weise, wie er immer nach Shego rief war unverwechselbar. Doch dann drang eine weitere vertraute Stimme an Kim's Ohren. „K.P.? KIM, WENN DU MICH HÖREN KANNST, DANN MELDE DICH!" „Ron, Rufus..." murmelte Kim vor sich hin. Gerade als Kim antworten wollte, hielt Shego ihr den Mund zu, was einen verwirrten Blick der Cheerleaderin nach sich zog. „Kimmie... wenn wir hier raus sind... müssen wir dann wieder kämpfen?" Langsam nahm Shego ihre Hand weg, damit Kim antworten konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht... Ich wünschte, wir müssten es nicht... aber ich denke, es wäre zu auffällig... für's erste. Wir sollten es langsam angehen." Shego packte Kim am Handgelenk, zog sie an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wie soll ich es bloß ohne dich aushalten?" wisperte Shego ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. „Du weißt, wo ich wohne..." erwiderte Kim und zwinkerte der schwarzhaarigen Frau zu. „RON, ICH BIN HIER! HIER UNTEN IM SICHERHEITSBUNKER!" Oben war es auf einmal ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden. Kim und Shego konnten die Computerstimme hören. _Öffne Schleuse zu Sicherheitsbunker! Aktiviere Treppenaufgang! _Wie aus dem Nichts schossen Treppen aus der Wand, die an die Oberfläche führten. „K.P." rief Ron und rannte auf Kim zu. Er fiel ihr so überschwänglich um den Hals, dass sie fast umfiel. Auch Rufus, der aus Ron's Hosentasche heraus schaute, umarmte Kim's Knie. „Geht's dir gut? Hat Shego dich verletzt?" fragte der blonde Junge aufgebracht. „Nein... nein, es ist alles okay," antwortete Kim, mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Shego. Ihre Mine war ernst, doch ihre Augen sagten etwas anderes. Kim zerriss es fast das Herz, als sie den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in Shego's Blick sah. „Komm, lass uns gehen." „Moment mal, Kimbo. Und was ist mit Drakken und Shego? Willst du etwa nicht die Polizei rufen?" erkundigte sich Ron etwas verwirrt. „Siehst du etwa einen Grund dazu? Ich nicht. Also, komm jetzt." Sie zerrte Ron an seinem Pullover mit. Noch einmal wandte sie sich nach Shego um. Shego lächelte, als sie sah, wie Kim's Mund die Worte _ich liebe dich_ formten. Kimmie... _Du hast mein Leben so verändert... dachte sich die dunkelhaarige Frau. Okay, wegen diesem Spaßvogel Stoppable müssen wir auch noch etwas überlegen..._ Shego grinste, als sie sich bereits einige ihrer Gedanken bildlich vorstellte. Doch das mit Ron musste warten. Jetzt galt es erstmal, Dr. Drakken schonend beizubringen, dass sie aus seinem Dienst austrat.

Kim starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster des Helikopters. Sie ließ die Ereignisse, die in dem Sicherheitsbunker vorgefallen waren, Revue passieren. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr das Mädchen und sie spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über sie legte. Ron's Stimme schreckte das Mädchen jedoch auf. „Wie hast du das da unten bloß mit Shego ausgehalten, Kim? Wollte sie dich nicht in tausend Stücke zerreißen?" „Ron, Shego ist nicht von grundauf böse. Wie du siehst, sitze ich hier in einem Stück und bin putzmunter." „Ach, jetzt auf einmal ist Shego nicht mehr böse. Hallo, K.P.? Wir reden hier von Shego, der Gehilfin von Dr. Drakken. Du weißt schon, der blaue Kerl, der die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen möchte." „Ich weiß, Ron. Jetzt lass gut sein... Solange wie wir da drin waren, hatten wir uns auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt..." In ihren Gedanken fügte sie jedoch noch hinzu, _ein wunderschöner Waffenstillstand..._ „Wo warst du eigentlich?" wollte die Teenieheldin wissen. „Ich bin mit Drakken in seiner Fluchtkapsel auf dem Meer herumgeschippert. Er hat beim Kampf die Selbstzündung aktiviert... tja und dann waren wir weg. Irgendwann ist ihm eingefallen, dass er die Kapsel ja steuern kann und so sind wir auch wieder zu seinem Versteck gekommen. Nichts weltbewegendes. Wir sind ganz gut zurecht gekommen. Du weißt ja... Schneemann Hank Fans halten zusammen." „Na, dann..." gab Kim zurück und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Ron erwähnte erst gar nicht, das tiefsinnige Gespräch, welches er und Drakken geführt hatten. Der blonde Junge war sich sicher, wenn Dr. Drakken seinen Job als Bösewicht an den Nagel hängen würde, wäre er der perfekte Seelenklempner. „Kim?" „Hmm?" „Also, ich... ähm..." Das rothaarige Mädchen schaute ihren besten Freund verdutzt an. „Ach, nicht so wichtig. Vergiss es wieder... wie... geht's dir denn überhaupt? Mit deinem Problem, meine ich." „Danke, es geht schon. Es ist schon besser geworden," antwortete Kim mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Willst du... jetzt vielleicht darüber reden?" Kim schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit, irgendwann erzähle ich dir alles, okay? Aber danke, Ron." „Och... Kein Problem, K.P." _Ron... wirst du noch zu mir stehen, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst? Wenn du weißt, wie meine Gefühle aussehen und für wen mein Herz schlägt, wirst du mir dann den Rücken zukehren?_ Kim blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den richtigen Moment abzuwarten, es Ron zu erzählen.

_**TBC...**_

****

**_NEXT UP:_**

_Tja, wiewird Kim ihrem besten Freund beibringen, dass sie in Shego verliebt und mit ihr zusammen ist? Welchen Rat wird Monique parat haben? Und kann Shego die Nacht ohne Kim überstehen? _


	5. In The Middle Of The Night

_Boo-Yah! I'm back! So, hier kommt Kapitel 5. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_KiGo Possible_

**Kapitel 5 – In The Middle Of The Night**

Das heiße Wasser tat gut auf ihrer Haut. Es fühlte sich an, als würde das Wasser jede einzelne Muskelverhärtung lösen. Während Kim sich langsam mit Duschgel einseifte, verflüchtigten sich ihre Gedanken wieder zu Shego. Sie war wahrlich eine Klasse für sich. Nie hätte Kim gedacht, dass Shego so eine sensible und verletzliche Seite an sich hatte. Sicher, Shego war auch ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, mit genauso viel Emotionen wie jede andere Frau auch. Und dennoch war es sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, auch wenn Kim diese „_neue_" Seite an Shego besser gefiel. Kim erschauderte, als sie an Shego's Küsse und Berührungen dachte und ehe sie es sich versah, wuchs ihre Lust. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Körper erhitzte. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich an die kalte Wand der Dusche. Dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit solch ein Lustgefühl für jemanden entwickelte, wunderte Kim selbst. Jetzt im Moment wünschte sich das rothaarige Mädchen nichts mehr, als Shego's Hände auf ihrem Körper. „Verdammte Libido..." murmelte Kim vor sich hin. Kim atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre Hitzewallung wieder legte. Doch das passierte nicht, im Gegenteil. Es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer. „Gut, dann eben Plan B..." Energisch griff Kim nach dem Wasserregler und drehte das kalte Wasser bis zum Anschlag auf. „KAAAALT!" Nachdem der erste Kälteschock überwunden war, empfand die Teenieheldin das Wasser als angenehm auf ihrer heißen Haut. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass das Wasser auch etwas anderes abkühlte...

„Dr. Drakken, wir müssen reden," bellte Shego den blauhäutigen Mann an, der gerade an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Wie? Was ist los? Hab ich... deinen Geburtstag vergessen?" fragte Drakken kleinlaut. Er wusste genau, dass wenn Shego so einen Ton an sich hatte, irgend etwas nicht stimmen konnte. „Nein, haben sie nicht. Es geht um was anderes." „Äh... setz dich doch, Shego." „Nein, ich stehe lieber." Drakken zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann nicht..." „Würden sie mir jetzt mal zuhören?" „Leg los, Shego. Du hast meine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit." „Dr. D. ich kündige." Dr. Drakken fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. „Aber warum? Shego, das kannst du nicht einfach so tun." „Oh, doch. Kann ich. Ich hab viel nachgedacht und hab gemerkt, dass ich mittlerweile eine andere Vorstellung von meinem zukünftigen Leben habe, als damals." „Ach und die wäre?" „Das geht sie nichts an." „Du erzählst mir jetzt aber nicht, dass du einen hübschen Mann heiraten und Kinder zeugen willst, oder etwa doch, Shego?" _Einen Mann nicht... aber wer weiß... vielleicht Kimmie... Hey, Moment mal..._ „Dr. Drakken, finden sie es etwa so abwegig?" „Weißt du, Shego... ich kann dich mir nicht als Familienmenschen vorstellen... Denk doch nur mal an deine Brüder. Und jetzt soll ich es nicht seltsam finden, dass du so plötzlich doch eine andere Richtung einschlagen willst?" „Nehmen sie es einfach hin, Dr. D. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag." Shego wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Drakken hielt sie fest. Das zog den giftigsten Blick, den der Wissenschaftler je gesehen hatte, nach sich. „Lassen sie mich los, oder es setzt was." „Drohst du mir etwa?" „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... JA!" „Aber... aber Shego... wer hilft mir denn jetzt?" „Suchen sie sich ein neues Helferlein. Den Kerl im Schottenrock oder den Affenmann." Als Drakken die schwarzhaarige Frau noch immer nicht loslassen wollte, entflammte sich ihre freie Hand und mit einem Mal lag Drakken in der Ecke seines Labors. „Ach und noch was," begann Shego, als sie am Treppenabsatz stand, „versuchen sie erst gar nicht, mich zurück zu holen. Ich werde nicht wieder kommen." Mit diesen abschließenden Worten war Shego endgültig verschwunden.

Kim trocknete sich gerade die Haare, als ihr Telefon läutete. „Hallo?" „Hey, Kim." „Monique, hi. Was gibt's?" „Ich weiß von Ron, dass ihr wieder da seid." „Uuuund?" „Los, erzähl schon. Was war?" „Wie, was war?" „Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du mit Shego eingesperrt und auf dem Rückweg total abwesend warst. Also, raus mit der Sprache. Hat sich was ergeben, das dich weiterbringt?" Kim grinste vor sich hin, sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie mit Monique nicht über den Kimmunicator sprach und Monique sie somit nicht sehen konnte. „Kim?" „Oh... entschuldige, Mon." „Jetzt red doch endlich. Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter." „Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du nichts zu Ron sagst. Keine Andeutungen oder sonstiges in der Richtung, klar?" „Großes Ehrenwort. Also, werd ich jetzt endlich Einzelheiten erfahren?" „Monique, sie liebt mich auch," platzte es der Cheerleaderin auf einmal heraus. „_WAAAS_? Kim, bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Monique hatte so ihre Zweifel an der ganzen Sache. „Ja, wenn ich's dir doch sage, Mon. Ich hab ihr auch erst nicht geglaubt..." „Und was hat dich dann bitte überzeugt? Du musst doch zugeben, dass das alles eine ziemlich merkwürdige Situation ist," bemerkte Monique am Rande. „Darüber hab ich auch mit ihr gesprochen. Sie wusste, dass ich ihr nicht glauben würde und dass ich Zweifel daran hatte. Aber die hat sie mit starken Argumenten ausgeräumt." „Und die wären?" „Dass sie selbst lange gebraucht hat, um sich über ihre Gefühle zu mir im Klaren zu werden und dass es schwer war, sie einzuordnen." „Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, warum sie dich nach wie vor ausschalten wollte," entgegnete Monique, in ihrer Stimme lag noch immer der Klang des Zweifelns. „Aus dem selben Grund wie ich. Sie wollte nicht, dass es auffliegt." „Hm... das ist irgendwie total komisch, das widerspricht sich doch. Und nur das hat dich überzeugt?" „Das... war noch nicht alles..." „So? Was denn noch?" „Monique... da war noch mehr als _nur_ reden..." Monique erwiderte zunächst nichts. Kim's Herz raste, sie wusste nicht, was das Schweigen ihrer besten Freundin bedeuten sollte. „IHR HATTET SEX?" Kim sah in ihrem Spiegel, dass sie die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte. „Schrei doch nicht so, Mon... Und ja, hatten wir..." „Und? Wie war's?" „MONIQUE!" „Was denn?" „So eine Frage hätte ich von Ron erwartet, aber nicht von dir." „Weil du gerade von ihm sprichst, wann hast du vor, es ihm zu sagen?" Kim wurde auf einmal ganz still. „Hallo? Erde an Kim! Kim Possible, können sie mich hören?" „Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich es ihm sagen soll, Monique. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wie! Ich hab Angst, dass er, sobald er von Shego und mir erfährt, nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will." „Kim, Ron ist dein bester Freund. Ich denke nicht, dass er so ein Idiot wäre, dich einfach gehen zu lassen. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass du... wie soll ich sagen... ähm..." Kim beendete Monique's Satz, „...nicht auf Kerle stehst?" „Genau. Die andere Sache ist die, dass er lernen muss, damit umgehen, dass du mit Shego liiert bist. Er sollte sich für dich freuen. Also ich für meinen Teil... hab zwar noch meine Zweifel, aber ich freu mich, dass du endlich deine große Liebe gefunden hast." „Danke, Monique." „Äh, Kim?" „Ja?" „Shego weiß aber schon dass, wenn sie mit dir zusammen bleiben will, sie aus dem Schurkengeschäft aussteigen muss?" „Oh, das ist auch schon geklärt." „Ist es?" „Ja, sie würde kündigen... so wie ich das verstanden hab zumindest." „Sie _wird_ kündigen. Wenn das ihre einzige Möglichkeit ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein, wird sie das auch tun." „Oho, warum jetzt solche Töne, Monique?" „Weil du meine beste Freundin bist... egal was passiert und wer mit dir zusammen ist. Ich will dass es dir gut geht." Kim lächelte und schaute auf die Uhr. „Monique, sorry ich muss auflegen. Hören wir uns morgen?" „Ja, klar. Wann immer du willst, Kim. Also dann, gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht," erwiderte Kim und drückte den roten Knopf auf ihrem Telefon. Nachdem sie das Telefon auf die Ladestation gestellt hatte, öffnete sie das Fenster. Die frische Luft war angenehm, vor allem weil es in den letzten Tagen so heiß gewesen war. Gerade als Kim sich umdrehte, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten umgestoßen. Vor Schreck hatte das rothaarige Mädchen geschrieen und sofort wurde ihr der Mund zugehalten. Kim Possible, das Mädchen das einfach alles konnte, bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Pssst, keinen Mucks, Kimmie." Langsam nahm die unbekannte Person ihre Hand von Kim's Mund und bot ihr die Möglichkeit sich umzudrehen. „Shego? Was..." Kim wurde das Wort abgeschnitten, als die schwarzhaarige Frau Kim's Lippen mit den ihren versiegelte. Die Teenieheldin entspannte sich wieder, sie hatte das Gefühl dahin zu schmelzen. „Ich musste dich sehen..." wisperte Shego, ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von Kim's entfernt. „Ach, Shego..." Kim zog ihre Freundin in eine Umarmung. „Das nächste Mal... schleichst du dich bitte nicht mehr so an mich ran, okay? Ich wäre vor Schreck fast gestorben..." „Entschuldige... hätte ich an der Tür klingeln sollen?" Kim lachte. „Nein, du Dummerchen. Du hättest einfach nicht so in mein Zimmer springen müssen." „Ja, aber ich..." „Ruhe!" wies Kim Shego an. Kim lauschte angestrengt in die Stille. Sie hörte Schritte. Schnell packte sie Shego am Arm und schubste sie in ihren Schrank. „Hey, was...?" „Sei leise, meine Eltern kommen..." Mit diesen Worten schloss Kim den Schrank. Kurz darauf stürzten ihre Eltern in ihr Zimmer. „Kimmie, was ist los? Warum hast du geschrieen?" fragte Kim's Mutter besorgt. „Ach... ich hab nur... da war eine Spinne auf meinem Bett." „Und darum schreist du so laut, dass die halbe Nachbarschaft aufwacht?" meldete sich ihr Vater zu Wort. „Ja... ja, genau. Ich hasse Krabbeltiere." „Und zu Ron hast du gesagt, dass Insekten keine große Sache sind und er sie einfach wegschnippen soll und jetzt..." bemerkte Mrs. Possible. „Ähm... das ist schon etwas länger her... Ich hab mich einfach nur erschreckt, das ist alles," redete sich das Mädchen heraus. „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Gute Nacht, Kimmie-Bärchen." „DAD!" „Gute Nacht, Kimmie." Kim's Mutter küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn und folgte schließlich ihrem Mann die Treppen hinunter.

Eine Weile ließ Kim verstreichen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihre Eltern nicht noch mal zurück kamen. Die Teenieheldin atmete erleichtert auf und öffnete den Schrank. „Was ist?" wollte das rothaarige Mädchen wissen, als sie sah, dass Shego leiste vor sich hin kicherte. „Kimmie-Bärchen? Ach wie süß," kommentierte Kim's Freundin und trat aus dem Schrank heraus. „Shego, ich bitte dich, vergiss das mal schnell wieder. So hat mich mein Dad genannt, als ich noch ganz klein war." „Aber... aber," prustete Shego, „aber das ist so... lustig und richtig süß gleichzeitig. Ich glaub ich hab einen neuen Kosenamen für dich." „Wenn du den jemals benutzt, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass du mich nie mehr anfassen darfst." „Das hältst du doch selbst nicht aus. Das ist unmöglich." „Unmöglich? Hast du vergessen wie ich heiße?" Mit einem Mal verstummte Shego. Kim konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. Der Gesichtsausdruck, den ihre Freundin gerade hatte, war einfach unbezahlbar. Kim machte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich und beobachtete nun die schwarzhaarige Frau, die noch immer ein wenig erschrocken drein schaute. „Willst du da drüben Wurzeln schlagen, oder kommst du zu mir?" Wortlos begab sich Shego zu ihrer Freundin auf das Bett. „Du kannst ein richtiges Miststück sein, weißt du was, Prinzessin?" „Tja... ich bin eben nicht so unschuldig, wie ich aussehe..." erwiderte Kim, während sie ihren Kopf auf Shego's Brust und ihren Arm um Shego's Bauch legte. „Diese Seite kenne ich noch gar nicht an dir," bemerkte Kim's Freundin. „Jetzt hast du ja alle Zeit der Welt, diese Seite auch kennen zu lernen..." Shego lächelte. „Ich hab dich vermisst," flüsterte Shego Kim zu. „Aber... es waren doch gerade mal ein paar Stunden." „Ich weiß... aber ohne dich ist alles irgendwie... so leer. Alles was ich mache ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn du nicht dabei bist." Kim's Glückshormone spielten verrückt. „Das... ist wirklich süß von dir..." „Hast du... schon mit jemandem gesprochen?" „Ehrlich gesagt... ja..." „Mit wem?" „Mit Monique." „Hmm... Monique... Monique... achja, das Mädchen, das im Club Banana arbeitet?" „Ja, genau die." „Und wie kommt sie damit zurecht?" „Sie freut sich für mich. Sie wusste, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, bevor..." Shego nickte nur, sie wusste, was Kim meinte. „Was ist mit dem Spaßvogel?" „Shego, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du ihn _Ron_ nennen würdest." „Okay, okay... was ist mit _Ron_?" „Er weiß noch nichts. Monique musste mir versprechen, dass sie ihm nichts erzählt." „Und sie hält ihr Versprechen?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass Monique ihm etwas verraten wird. Sie ist meine beste Freundin." „Gefällt sie dir?" Kim war ein bisschen verwundert. Was hatte das jetzt mit dem anderen Thema zu tun? „Warum fragst du?" „Nur so..." „Es muss doch einen Grund geben." „Ja oder nein, Prinzessin?" Plötzlich ging der Teenieheldin ein Licht auf. „Shego... du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?" Kim hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Shego versuchte, sich heraus zu reden. „Kimmie, ich bitte dich... ich und eifersüchtig? Jetzt fantasierst du aber." Kim schaute ihre Freundin an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die ältere Frau erkannte, dass Kim sie schon längst durchschaut hatte. „Ist ja gut... Vielleicht ein bisschen." gab Shego zu. Kim streichelte Shego's Wange. „Shego, ich sag das nur einmal und dann nie wieder... Für mich gibt es keine andere. Ich liebe dich und ich will einzig und allein nur dich." „Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Kimmie? Dass du nur mich willst?" Ein freches Grinsen umspielte Kim's Lippen. „Ich werde... es dir beweisen..." Nachdem sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, setzte sich Kim rittlings auf Shego, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

„Okay und wie ist das... Kim, ich weiß wir sind jetzt seit Ewigkeiten Freunde... Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und haben schon viel erlebt. Aber seit einiger Zeit merke ich, dass da etwas anderes zwischen uns ist. Kim, ich liebe dich..." Ron beendete seine „Probe" und schaute Rufus an. Der Nacktmull saß auf der Sofalehne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... nicht gut," kommentierte das haarlose Nagetier. Seufzend ließ sich Ron auf das Sofa fallen. Dabei hätte er Rufus beinahe von der Lehne geschubst. „HEY!" „Oh, entschuldige Kumpel. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter... Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihr sagen soll." Rufus tätschelte seinem Besitzer den Arm. „Das wird schon," quiekte Rufus. „Nein, wird es nicht... ich bin in solchen Sachen total unbeholfen." Rufus hüpfte auf den Tisch, schnappte sich eine Erdnuss aus der Schüssel und kaute nachdenklich darauf herum. „Schreib es auf," warf das Nagetier plötzlich ein. „Wie? Du meinst, ich soll Kim einen Brief schreiben?" „Uh-huh, uh-huh," bestätigte Rufus, während er kräftig nickte. „Ja, aber das wäre doch zu unpersönlich. Ich denke ich werde mich mit ihr im Middleton Park treffen und es ihr so sagen." Der blonde Junge seufzte. „So schwer hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt..." Völlig geknickt ging Ron die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, dicht gefolgt von Rufus. „Ich denke, ich werd erstmal eine Nacht drüber schlafen, vielleicht sieht es morgen ganz anders aus," murmelte Ron mehr sich selbst zu, als zu Rufus.

Shego schloss ihre Augen, als Kim's Lippen ihren Hals entlang wanderten. Kim schien fest entschlossen zu sein, Shego wirklich den Beweis zu liefern, dass ihr Herz nur für sie allein schlug. Die dunkelhaarige Frau keuchte auf, als Kim an ihren Brüsten angelangt war. Sanft ließ Kim ihre Zunge über Shego's Brustwarze gleiten, welche daraufhin hart wurde. Shego zuckte zusammen, als Kim sie leicht biss. Während Kim Shego's rechte Brustwarze mit Lippen und Zunge bearbeitete, wandte sie sich mit ihrer Hand der linken zu. Geschickt stimulierte Kim Shego's Brustwarze mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, was hin und wieder Shego's Lippen ein Keuchen entgleiten ließ. Kim entschied sich, ihr Spielchen mit der Zunge ein Stückchen tiefer fortzusetzen. Ihre Lippen berührten Shego's Haut kaum. Shego erschauderte unter diesen federleichten Berührungen. Langsam aber sicher begann ihr Blut zu kochen. Shego konnte nicht glauben, wie leicht die Teenieheldin sie um den Verstand brachte. Und das obwohl sie noch nicht viel getan hatte. Kim war nun an Shego's Bauchnabel angekommen, den sie mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste. Ihre Hand ließ von Shego's linker Brust ab, doch nur um den nachtschwarzen Slip von den Beinen ihrer Freundin zu streifen. Das rothaarige Mädchen saß zwischen Shego's Beinen und betrachtete die schwarzhaarige Frau, wie sie in ihrer ganzen Pracht vor ihr lag. „Shego, du bist... wunderschön..." wisperte sie in die Dunkelheit. „Prinzessin, ich... oh..." Shego's Stimme driftete in ein Stöhnen ab, als sie Kim's Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Jeden Zentimeter erkundete Kim mit ihrer Zunge und fand endlich das, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Vorsichtig berührte sie Shego's Kitzler mit ihrer Zungenspitze. Shego stöhnte auf, diese Berührung hatte in ihrem Körper eingeschlagen wie ein Blitz. Die Hände der dunkelhaarigen vergruben sich in Kim's Haaren und pressten sie regelrecht zwischen ihre Beine. Die Teenieheldin verstand die leise Aufforderung und gehorchte nur zu gern. Immer stärker saugte sie an dem kleinen Hügel und lauschte dem immer lauter werdenden Stöhnen ihrer Freundin. „Kimmie..."

Shego's Hände schossen nach oben, griffen das Kopfteil von Kim's Bett und umklammerten es so fest, dass Shego das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie es jeden Moment zerstören. Shego warf ihren Kopf zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Kim mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Das nächste was Kim's Ex-Erzfeindin spürte, waren Kim's Lippen auf ihren. Begierig erwiderte Shego jeden von Kim's Küssen und ließ ihre Zunge gewähren, als diese sanft an ihrer Unterlippe um Einlass bat. Es war ein bisschen seltsam für Shego, sich selbst auf Kim's Zunge zu schmecken, doch selbst das, so musste es sich die dunkelhaarige Frau eingestehen, hatte einen gewissen Reiz. Shego stöhnte gegen Kim's Lippen, als diese ihr mit den Fingern einen kräftigen Stoß versetzte. Immer schneller bewegte die Cheerleaderin ihre Finger in ihrer Freundin, welche sich sicher war, bald den Verstand zu verlieren. „Oh, Kimmie... Prinzessin, ich..." Shego konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen oder einen vollständigen Satz bilden. Zu sehr hatte sie sich in ihrer Lust verloren. An Shego's Gesichtsausdruck konnte Kim erkennen, dass Shego nicht mehr weit von ihrem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Genau wie im Sicherheitsbunker spürte Shego, wie sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper anspannte, bis es letztendlich zu viel wurde. Shego packte Kim's Kopf, riss sie zu sich hinunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ein sinnesberauschender Orgasmus traf Shego wie aus dem Nichts und benebelte ihre Sicht.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Shego sich erholt hatte. Kim saß aufrecht neben ihr und blickte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf ihre Freundin herab. „Glaubst du mir jetzt, Shego?" Shego nickte nur, sie war zu erschöpft und brachte kein Wort heraus. Kim beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und versiegelte Shego's Lippen mit den ihren. Der Sound des Kimmunicators ließ das Paar aufschrecken. Kim verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit Wade ihre Bettnachbarin nicht sehen konnte. „Was steht an, Wade? Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" „Tut mir leid, Kim. Aber ich hab hier etwas, das dich vielleicht interessieren könnte. Weißt du, wer sich bei mir gemeldet hat?" „Nein, aber ich bin sicher, du wirst es mir gleich sagen." „Dr. Drakken." Shego horchte auf und Kim schaute Wade total verwirrt an. „Bitte, was? Warum das denn?" „Er hat mich darum gebeten, herauszufinden, was mit Shego los ist. Er sagte mir, dass sie aus heiterem Himmel gekündigt hat." Kim's Augen trafen Shego's, welche sie offenherzig anlächelte. Kim hätte beinahe „ich weiß" geantwortet, doch sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Okay und was hab ich damit zu tun?" „Shego könnte dir doch sagen warum sie gekündigt hat." Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Wade an Kim vorbeischauen. „Und warum sollte sie das tun?" Shego musste sich dermaßen zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht anfing los zu lachen. Kim entging der Anfall ihrer Freundin nicht und um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, kniff die Teenieheldin ihr kräftig in den Arm. „Kim?" „Ja?" „Was versuchst du vor mir zu verstecken?" Kim lachte nervös. „Ähm... gar nichts... wie kommst du darauf?" „Kim... ich kann Shego neben dir in deinem Spiegel sehen." In Rekordzeit errötete die Cheerleaderin. An den Spiegel hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. „Erklärung, Miss Possible," forderte Wade das Mädchen auf. „Ist ja schon gut. Du musst aber versprechen, dass du zu niemandem etwas sagst. Weder zu Drakken und erst recht nicht zu Ron." „Hoch und heilig versprochen." „Also gut... Shego und ich sind ein Paar." Der Computerspezialist, der gerade einen Schluck von seiner Cola genommen hatte, spuckte sein Getränk wieder aus. „_WAS_? Aber ich dachte..." „Dass ich auf Kerle stehe? Ja, das dachte ich auch, bis ich mir intensiv Gedanken darüber gemacht hab..." „Und seit wann seid ihr zusammen?" „Seit heute..." „Kim, kannst du Shego vertrauen? Ich meine, sie kann ein ganz schönes Luder sein." „Hey, das hab ich gehört," meldete sich Shego zu Wort. „Ruhe, Hase! Wade, vertrau mir. Ich weiß schon, was ich mache. Und außerdem..." Kim schaute Shego an, „...geht es hier um Liebe." „Liebe? Ernsthaft?" „Hast du was auf den Ohren? Ja, Liebe. Wenn du mal aus deinem Zimmer rauskommen würdest, könntest du vielleicht auch eine Freundin finden und es am eigenen Leib erfahren," ergriff Shego wieder das Wort. Kim zwickte ihre Freundin. „AUA! Was denn? Was hab ich denn gesagt?" „Ich sagte: RUHE!" „Okay, okay... ist ja schon gut." Kim warf Shego einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Gut," meinte Wade schließlich, „dann ist das alles ja geklärt. Ich werde Drakken sagen, dass Shego unauffindbar ist." „Bitte und Dankeschön." „Also gute Nacht... ihr zwei. Und anständig bleiben." Wie im Synchron lief das Liebespaar rot an. „Immer doch," erwiderte Kim. „Wir und unanständig? Niemals," fügte Shego hinzu. Wade schüttelte den Kopf und loggte sich aus." Kim legte den Kimmunicator beiseite und wandte sich Shego zu. „Schon komisch..." „Was, Prinzessin?" „Die nehmen das alles ziemlich locker auf," bemerkte Kim. „Freu dich doch. Um so besser für uns." Shego zog Kim zu sich und legte einen Arm um sie. „Kimmie?" „Hmmm?" „Kann ich... heute nacht bei dir bleiben?" Kim lachte leise. „Was ist?" wollte Shego wissen. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich jetzt noch gehen lasse..." „Und was, wenn deine Eltern kommen?" „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Die kommen nicht rein, wenn ich noch schlafe." „Wenn du das sagst..." „Ich liebe dich," wisperte das rothaarige Mädchen. „Ich dich auch," gab Shego zurück und erwiderte den süßen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Hey, was...?" Kim war nicht gerade wenig verwundert, als Shego ihr das Shirt auszog und kurzen Prozess mit sowohl ihrem BH, als auch mit ihrer Hose und dem Slip machte. „Ich bin für Gleichberechtigung," flüsterte Shego ihr ins Ohr und grinste sie an. „Gut, genehmigt." Kim kuschelte sich an Shego und legte ihren Kopf auf Shego's Brust, während diese Kim's Schulter zärtlich streichelte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die beiden in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf abgedriftet.

„James, hast du Kimmie heute schon gesehen?" fragte Anne Possible ihren Mann, der gerade in seiner Zeitung las. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Warum?" „Dann sollten wir ihr einen Zettel schreiben, damit sie Bescheid weiß, dass die Zwillinge und wir zu Nana gefahren sind." „Gut, mach das." „Achja und vielleicht sollte ich noch ihre Wäsche nach unten bringen." „Mach das doch, wenn wir zurück kommen." „James, ich hab das gestern schon ausfallen lassen." „Anne, unsere Tochter ist ja wohl schon alt genug und wird in der Lage sein, ihre Wäsche selbst zu waschen. Das hat sie auch schon des öfteren getan." „Aber sie vergisst es sonst wieder. Du weißt doch, wie Kimmie ist, wenn sie sturmfrei hat." „Dann schreib es ihr auf." „Ja, aber vielleicht übersieht sie den Zettel. Was ist, wenn sie dann Gäste erwartet?" „Sie wird vorher aufräumen." „Ach, ich muss jetzt einfach ihre Wäsche holen." „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst," erwiderte Mr. Possible, „aber weck sie nicht auf." Kim's Mutter schlich sich die Treppen zu Kim's Zimmer hinauf, bewaffnet mit dem Wäschekorb. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu Kim's Reich und lugte hinein. Kim schlief noch immer tief und fest. Völlig lautlos tapste Mrs. Possible in das Zimmer. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war ein kleiner Berg von Klamotten, der neben dem Bett ihrer Tochter lag. „Also wirklich, Kimmie," murmelte die Neurochirurgin vor sich hin. Sie trat an das Bett heran und wollte gerade die Kleidungsstücke aufheben, da sah sie Shego neben Kim liegen. Eng umschlungen schlummerten die beiden einen ruhigen Schlaf. James Possible konnte den Schrei seiner Frau aus dem Zimmer seiner Tochter hören, „KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE, WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?" Kim war durch das Schreien ihrer Mutter aufgewacht und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „MOM..."

_**TBC...**_

****

_Oops, peinliche Sache, Kimmie! Tja, wie wird Kim ihren Eltern die ganze Sache mit Shego erklären können? Wie werden sie wohl reagieren? Und Ron? Wird er den Mut haben und Kim seine Liebe gestehen? Und was passiert, wenn er von Kim und Shego erfährt? Das alles im nächsten Kapitel! Thanx for reading!_


	6. Coming Out

_So, es ist wieder einmal so weit! Kapitel 6 ist endlich fertig! Dank der wundervollen Lieder von BoA (Spark, Be The One, Make A Move und Every Heart) und Sweetbox (Unforgiven (New Version)) hat sich meine Schreibblockade gelöst._

_Ich möchte dieses Kapitel dedlit widmen, als Dankeschön für das treue Lesen und die vielen Kommentare. Also vielen Dank, dedlit. Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt dir! Aber jetzt auf zum nächsten Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_KiGo Possible_

**Kapitel 6 – Coming Out**

Kim zog sich die Decke bis zum Hals hoch. „Mom, ich..." „Was ist denn hier los? Anne, warum schreist du so?" Mr. Possible war in Kim's Zimmer gestürzt, nachdem er seine Frau schreien gehört hatte. „Das ist los, James." Mrs. Possible deutete auf Shego, die sich genervt stöhnend von einer Seite auf die andere drehte. „Kimmie, was hat das zu bedeuten?" „Das hat Mom auch schon gefragt," erwiderte das rothaarige Mädchen schnippisch. „Junge Dame, einen anderen Ton, bitte." „Ist ja schon gut," murmelte Kim mehr sich selbst zu, als zu ihren Eltern. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du uns eine Erklärung ablieferst," hörte Kim ihren Vater sprechen. „Zieh dir was an und komm runter. Und dann hoffe ich, dass du eine plausible Erklärung für... das hier hast," fügte Mrs. Possible hinzu und wandte sich mit ihrem Mann zum Gehen.

Kim ließ sich zurück fallen und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. „Na ganz toll, Possible..." murmelte Kim vor sich hin, als sie schließlich spürte, wie sich Shego neben ihr bewegte. „Auch schon wach? Dich könnte ja noch nicht mal eine Bombe wecken," bemerkte Kim mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Was ist los, Kimmie?" Kim's Lächeln erfror und wurde durch eine ernste Mine ersetzt. Kim seufzte. „Meine Eltern haben dich... das hier gesehen..." „Das... ist nicht so gut. Ich dachte, deine Eltern kommen nicht rein, wenn du noch schläfst?" „Shego, bitte. Ich hab jetzt echt keinen Nerv dafür, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren." Shego legte ihre Arme um Kim, welche in diese Umarmung sank. „Ganz ruhig, Kimmie." „Ganz ruhig? Na, du bist gut. Meine Eltern wissen von dir... uns. Naja... zwar nicht, was genau da zwischen uns ist... aber sie wissen, dass da irgendwas sein muss." Als Kim aufstehen wollte, verstärkte Shego ihren Griff um das rothaarige Mädchen. „Shego..." „Du schaffst das schon, Prinzessin. Hast du vergessen, wie du heißt?" Kim lachte leise, sie empfand es als Ironie, dass Shego genau die selben Worte zu ihr sagte, wie Kim am vorherigen Abend zu ihr. „Du hast wohl Recht... ich liebe dich," wisperte die Teenieheldin und schenkte ihrer Freundin einen Kuss. „Warte hier... nicht weglaufen," wies Kim Shego an. Diese entgegnete ihr ein smartes Lächeln. „Nie im Leben," erwiderte Shego und schaute sich nach ihrer Kleidung um. „Und außerdem... werd ich wohl nicht ohne meine Kleidung draußen rumlaufen," fügte die dunkelhaarige Frau hinzu, was ein perplexes Gesicht von Kim nach sich zog. Als sie ihren Blick über den Boden schweifen ließ, verstand Kim, was Shego meinte. Die Cheerleaderin schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Mom muss deine Sachen mit meinen in den Wäschekorb geworfen haben." „Tja, dann bin ich wohl gezwungen hier zu bleiben." „Was soll denn das heißen?" erkundigte sich Kim und tat so, als wäre sie vollkommen empört. „Weißt du, ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus." Kim warf Shego einen _pass-auf-was-du-sagst-Blick_ zu. „Ach, komm schon, Prinzessin. Du weißt, je länger ich bei dir sein kann... desto besser." „Ja... wenn meine Eltern es akzeptieren... MEINE ELTERN! Die hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich geh wohl besser runter." „Tu das. Und denk dran: Du bist Kim Possible, du kannst einfach alles." Shego hatte Recht. Anything's possible for a Possible.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in ihrem Bauch betrat Kim die Küche. Ihre Eltern saßen am Tisch und blickten auf, als Kim sich räusperte. „Setz dich, Kimberly Ann," forderte sie ihr Vater auf. Seine Tonlage hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten. Und dass er Kim mit ihrem vollen Namen ansprach erst recht nicht. Wortlos nahm sie neben ihren Eltern Platz und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille, blickte Kim verstohlen zu ihren Eltern hinüber und checkte deren Gesichter. Ihr Vater war anscheinend sehr gereizt und sauer, ihre Mutter hingegen wirkte besorgt und verwirrt. „Wir warten." Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang fast wie ein Donnergrollen. „Ich..." „Kimmie, was hat Shego in deinem Bett zu suchen?" „Lasst mich doch erklären..." Kim stockte. Sie hatte voll und ganz den Mut verloren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als stünde sie vor einer Aufgabe, der nicht mal ein Possible gewachsen war. „Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" bellte Mr. Possible seine Tochter an. „James, bitte... du verängstigst sie nur." _Gut, wenigstens scheint Mom zu fünfzig Prozent auf meiner Seite zu stehen. Wie soll ich ihnen nur erklären, dass meine Neigung anders ist, als wie sie es für **„normal"** empfinden?_ „Kimmie, wir wollen dir doch nichts böses... Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich," erklärte Anne Possible ruhig. „Ich weiß..." entgegnete Kim kleinlaut. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Also gut... Ich hab etwas bemerkt... eine Veränderung in mir..." „So? Und die wäre?" Kim's Vater war angespannt, sie konnte es seiner Stimme entnehmen. „Shego ist bei mir weil... sie... ich..." stotterte das Mädchen, vollkommen durcheinander und mutlos. „Ganze Sätze wären ganz schön, Kimberly Ann." Für diesen Kommentar bekam James den Ellbogen seiner Frau in die Rippen.

Jetzt oder nie war die Devise, die sich Kim bot. „Ich... ich hab gemerkt, dass ich... ich finde Männer nicht mehr... attraktiv... Schon allein die Vorstellung, einen Mann zu küssen erhöht bei mir den Brechreizfaktor auf eine kritische Größe..." Nervös spielte Kim mit ihren Fingern. „Und das soll heißen?" hakte James Possible nach. „VERDAMMT, ICH BIN LESBISCH..." Jetzt war es raus. „ Kimmie, das... das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du machst Witze, richtig?" fragte Mr. Possible geschockt. Kim's Mine war ernst, sie schaute ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Witze über so etwas reißen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Shego und ich einfach nur so zum Spaß in meinem Bett gelegen sind? Noch dazu unbekleidet und eng umschlungen aneinander gekuschelt." James glaubte, Kim's Augen in ihrer Rage aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. Er schluckte schwer und war froh über die Tatsache, dass er auf einem Stuhl saß. „Kimmie... wie lange schon?" wollte Anne wissen. „Das... das kann ich nicht genau sagen... es ist so schwer zu erklären..." „Gut... also... Kimberly Ann... es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du so eine... seltsame Neigung hast... aber dass dann auch noch Shego die Person ist, die du... gern hast, das ist zu viel." „So... meine Neigung ist also seltsam für dich? Bin ich jetzt nicht mehr deine Tochter, zerstöre ich das Ansehen der Familie? Oh mein Gott, Kimberly Ann Possible, Tochter von James Timothy Possible, einem angesehenen Raketenforscher steht auf Frauen." „Kim," versuchte Anne Possible ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. Doch das rothaarige Mädchen schien sie nicht zu hören. Sie redete einfach weiter. „Zu deiner Information, Dad: Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich bin achtzehn und erwachsen genug um selbst entscheiden zu können, was gut und was schlecht für mich ist. Tut mir ja leid, dass mein Leben nicht so ist, wie du es dir gewünscht hättest. Mein Gott, dann wirst du halt nie einen netten Schwiegersohn haben, der die Possible Generation mit mir aufrecht erhält. Du wirst dich mit einer Schwiegertochter zufrieden geben müssen. Und noch was, Dad... Ich hab Shego nicht gern... Ich liebe sie und das mit Herz und Seele. Sie bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Ich weiß, sie war früher die Helferin von Dr. Drakken, aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie mich nicht anlügt, wenn sie sagt, sie liebt mich, sie will mit mir zusammen sein, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie ihren Job bei Drakken kündigen muss. Und weißt du was? Das hat sie schon längst getan."

Mr. und Mrs. Possible waren vollkommen geplättet von Kim's Statement. Kim's Herz raste. Erst nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, konnte sie realisieren, was sie eben getan hatte. Noch nie war sie ihren Eltern gegenüber laut geworden. Sofort beschlichen sie Schuldgefühle. „Ich geh spazieren," hörte die Cheerleaderin ihren Vater sagen, woraufhin sie seine Schritte vernahm und wie sich die Eingangstür öffnete und wieder schloss. Reumütig warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. Kim konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. „Mom..." „Kimmie, gib deinem Vater ein bisschen Zeit. Das ist totales Neuland für ihn und er wird sich erst noch daran gewöhnen müssen. Ist ja auch verständlich." Kim nickte stumm. „Mom, es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht..." „Kimmie, ist schon gut. Ich versteh dich. Du willst einfach nur... deinen Standpunkt vertreten und zugegeben... es braucht eine ganze Menge Mut seinen Eltern zu offenbaren, dass man anders denkt oder fühlt, wie es in der heutigen Gesellschaft als normal erscheint. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, Kimmie. Nur weil... deine Neigung in eine andere Richtung geht, hörst du doch nicht auf, unser Kind zu sein. Wir lieben dich wie du bist. Und wenn du sagst, du vertraust Shego... dann werde ich das auch tun." „Wirklich?" „Ja, denn ich will nichts mehr, als dass du glücklich bist." „Mom..." Kim warf sich ihrer Mutter an den Hals und drückte sie mit all der Kraft, die ihre Arme hergaben. „Danke..." Sowohl Kim, als auch Anne brachen in Tränen aus.

Shego lag auf dem Bauch und betrachtete Kim's Panda-roo. Sie konnte sich nur schwach daran erinnern, als Kim's Mutter dieses Kuscheltier erwähnt hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass Kim noch immer mit diesem plüschigen Kerlchen einschlief. „Oh, du hast ihn also entdeckt..." Shego schreckte auf, Kim hatte ihr durch ihr plötzliches Sprechen einen Schrecken eingejagt. „Schleich dich doch nicht so an, Prinzessin." „Ich hab mich nicht angeschlichen." „Selbst Ninja-Kämpfer machen mehr Lärm als du." Kim zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Wie lief's?" fragte Shego neugierig. „Mein Dad ist nicht ganz davon überzeugt. Mom hingegen hat uns ihren Segen gegeben." „Ach, wirklich? Wusste ich's doch... Frauen halten zusammen." „Das hat damit nichts zu tun." „Sondern?" „Sie will, dass ich glücklich bin. Und wenn ich nur mit dir glücklich werden kann, dann ist das für sie in Ordnung." „Achso... ich hab dich unten rumschreien hören... So schreist du ja noch nicht mal, wenn..." „SHEGO!" Kim hatte die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen, sie wusste genau, womit Shego Kim's Schreie hatte vergleichen wollen. „Tu nicht so prüde, Prinzessin. Ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefällt und dass du ganz schön... wie soll ich sagen... wild werden kannst, wenn es an deine Grenzen geht." „Das eine hat aber mit dem anderen nichts zu tun," entgegnete Kim, eine Hitzewelle stieg in ihr auf. „Außerdem," fügte das Mädchen noch hinzu, „hab ich mich beschwert?" „Nein, hab ich das gesagt?" „Ach, vergiss es." „Kimmie?" „Was?" „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Wie, was machen wir jetzt?" Shego schaute demonstrativ unter die Decke. „Oh, achso... hatte ich ganz vergessen," die Teenieheldin verstummte abrupt und überlegte kurz, um dann schließlich hinzuzufügen „gut, du hast zwei Optionen." „Und die wären?" „Du ziehst ein paar Sachen von mir an... oder wir bleiben den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen." Ohne zu überlegen, wusste Shego was ihr besser gefiel. „Option zwei ist viel, viel besser." „Wieso wusste ich nur, dass so etwas kommt?" „Hey, du hast es mir angeboten. Und bevor ich mich in bunte Klamotten schmeiße, bleib ich lieber so wie Mutter Natur mich geschaffen hat, im Bett liegen." „Meine Klamotten sind nicht bunt," protestierte Kim. „Aber rosa, weiß, cremefarben, pink... nein, alles nicht so mein Ding." „Ich hab auch schwarz und grün." Shego schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, bevor du mir die beiden Varianten für den Tag genannt hast. Da hast jetzt wohl du Pech gehabt. Komm her." „Ist ja schon gut, oh große Meisterin." „Hmmm... das gefällt mir. Können wir das beibehalten?" Kim schaute Shego mit einem _träum-weiter-Blick_ an, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Partnerin begab. „Was? Du hast damit angefangen," versuchte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau zu verteidigen. „Shego, das war doch einfach nur so dahin gesagt." „Weiß ich doch." Kim konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie konnte bei Shego noch immer nicht auseinander halten, wann sie Scherze machte und wann sie es ernst meinte.

„Was ist?" fragte Kim's Freundin ein wenig stutzig. „Nichts, vergiss es," erwiderte Kim mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Shego entschloss sich dazu, nicht mehr weiter darauf einzugehen. Sie bevorzugte es mehr, Kim an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals zu drücken. „Nicht, das kitzelt," kicherte das rothaarige Mädchen. Diese Aussage war für Shego nur die stumme Freigabe, Kim's Hals jetzt erst recht zu traktieren. Shego saugte stark genug an Kim's empfindlicher Haut, um dort einen tiefroten Fleck zu hinterlassen. „Shego, jetzt hör schon auf," lachte Shego's Freundin. Das Paar war so sehr in diese Aktivität vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Kim's Mutter die Treppen hinaufstieg. Einen Moment lang beobachtete Anne das Szenario, welches sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Letztendlich räusperte sie sich laut. Kim's Lachen erfror augenblicklich und sie starrte sodann verlegen auf den Boden. „Ähm... Mom, ich..." stammelte die Cheerleaderin, doch sie wurde von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen. „Shego, möchtest du zum Essen bleiben?" Kim und Shego wechselten einen verwirrten Blick. Obwohl Kim's Mutter der Beziehung ihrer Tochter mit Shego zugestimmt hatte, kam es Kim etwas komisch vor, dass Anne Shego zum Essen einlud. Sicherlich war es ein gutes Zeichen. Anne wollte sich wahrscheinlich davon überzeugen, dass all das was Shego zu Kim gesagt hatte, auch der Wahrheit entsprach. „Ach, wissen sie, Mrs. Possible... ich glaube nicht, dass... dass das so eine gute Idee wäre..." „Ich hab nichts dagegen. Wirklich, Shego." Anne lächelte die schwarzhaarige Frau freundlich an. Unbemerkt stieß Kim ihre Freundin am Ellbogen an. „Naja... wenn sie unbedingt möchten, dann gern..." „Gut, ich werd euch rufen, wenn es fertig ist." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Mrs. Possible um und verschwand.

„Was war das denn jetzt?" Kim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht, Shego." „Denkst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, Kimmie?" „Naja..." fing das rothaarige Mädchen an, „wenn du dich _so_ an den Tisch setzt, dann ist es eine schlechte Idee." „Ha, ha, ha, sehr komisch, Prinzessin," erwiderte die schwarzhaarige Frau. „Sieh's doch mal positiv. Meine Mutter versucht dich bereits zu integrieren und das ist ein gutes Zeichen." „Ja, aber findest du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu schnell geht? Ich meine... dein Coming Out ist nicht mal eine Stunde her." „Ja, ich weiß... ach ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung. Erfreuen wir uns lieber an der entspannten Sicht meiner Mom. Es hätte auch ganz anders sein können und dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier." Bevor Shego auch nur die Chance hatte, Widerworte zu geben, hatte sich Kim vor gelehnt und sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. „Hmmm... ich glaube, das ist besser, als sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was deine Mutter im Schilde führt..." flüsterte Shego der Cheerleaderin zu und zog sie sofort in einen weiteren, zärtlichen Kuss.

„KIM, SHEGO! DAS ESSEN IST FERTIG," rief Mrs. Possible nach oben und erschreckte somit das Paar, welches sich seit einigen Stunden in einer zärtlichen Zweisamkeit verloren hatte. „WIR KOMMEN!" antwortete Kim, stand auf und öffnete ihren Schrank. Sie warf Shego ein grünes Top und eine schwarze Sporthose zu. „Da, zieh das an. Und wehe du protestierst jetzt wieder." „Wie käme ich denn dazu?" Shego schien noch sehr verträumt und relaxt zu sein. Ohne Widerspruch zog sie die Sachen an, welche Kim ihr gegeben hatte. „Ich bin ja froh, dass deine Unterwäsche auf dem Bett geblieben ist," bemerkte Kim nebenbei, als sie den Schrank schloss. „Wäre nämlich... irgendwie... nicht... so..." Kim's Stimme versagte, als sie sich zu Shego umgedreht hatte. Das Top umschmeichelte Shego's Figur und brachte ihre Rundungen so richtig zur Geltung. Auch Shego's flacher Bauch wurde nicht von dem Stoff verdeckt und bot einen aufreizenden Anblick dar. Das rothaarige Mädchen schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Kimmie?" Kim erwachte bei dem Klang von Shego's Stimme aus ihrem träumerischen Zustand. „Lass... lass uns nach unten gehen." „Und was ist damit?" Shego deutete auf ihr Werk an Kim's Hals. „Oh, das..." Kim kramte abermals in ihrem Schrank herum und zog ein blutrotes Halstuch heraus, welches sie sich umband. „So, das sollte reichen. Gehen wir."

Kim musste Shego am Handgelenk in die Küche ziehen. Sie konnte zwar verstehen, dass Shego Angst hatte, der gesamten Possible Familie entgegen zu treten, doch dem musste sie sich früher oder später stellen. Und diesem Fall war das genau jetzt. Kim blickte verstohlen zu ihrem Vater hinüber, der stur auf seinen Teller starrte. „Shego, ich hoffe du hast Hunger." Anne's Stimme hatte Shego zusammen zucken lassen und als diese an ihr vorbei gegriffen hatte, um ihr einen Teller mit Spaghetti und Tomatensoße hingestellt hatte, hatte Shego geglaubt, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. „JIM, TIM! ICH SAG ES NICHT NOCH EINMAL, DASS IHR KOMMEN SOLLT!" Kurz nach Mrs. Possible's Aufforderung an ihre Söhne, hörte man eine Tür knallen und wie die Zwillinge die Treppen hinunter rannten. „Mom, wir haben... WAS MACHT SHEGO DENN HIER?" Es war nicht abstreitbar, dass Jim und Tim Zwillinge waren. Die beiden Jungs sprachen ständig im Chor, oder abwechselnd. „Setzt euch, Jungs und lasst Shego in Ruhe. Sie ist heute unser Gast," erklärte Anne und stellte jedem ihrer Söhne einen Teller hin. „Aber sie ist doch böse," entgegneten die Zwillinge. „Wenn sie böse wäre, würde sie nicht hier sitzen," erwiderte Mrs. Possible. Jim und Tim hatten gerade ihre Münder geöffnet, doch Kim unterbrach ihre Brüder gleich. „Ich warne euch, noch ein Wort, Zwombies." Kim konnte sehen, wie Shego ihr einen schüchternen Blick zukommen ließ. Die Teenieheldin legte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch auf Shego's Knie und drückte es sanft mit Daumen und Mittelfinger. Mit dieser Geste erhoffte sich Kim, ihre Freundin etwas beruhigen zu können. Das hatte Shego auch nötig, sie war fürchterlich nervös. Sie traute sich noch nicht einmal zu essen. Kim stupste die dunkelhaarige Frau an. „Komm schon, Shego. Iss was." Shego spürte die Blicke von Kim's Brüdern, wie sie jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachteten, als sie nach Gabel und Löffel griff. „Lass es dir schmecken, Shego." Kim's Mutter strahlte Shego an, als wäre sie schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Familienmitglied. „Mom... was ist los mit dir?" fragte Jim, der sich gerade mit Tomatensoße bekleckerte. „Was soll schon sein, Jimmie?" „Er hat recht Mom... du benimmst dich Shego gegenüber so... unnormal nett," fügte Tim hinzu.

Gerade als Anne etwas antworten wollte, meldete sich Kim's Vater zu Wort. „Ruhe jetzt, ihr beiden. Eure Mutter hat doch schon gesagt, dass Shego unser Gast ist. Hört auf sie so anzustarren," trug der den Zwillingen mit einem mahnenden Blick auf und wandte sich dann an Shego, „ich entschuldige mich für Jim und Tim. Sie wissen manchmal nicht mehr, wie sie erzogen worden sind." Kim verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser, das sie gerade trank und begann zu husten. Shego klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Diese Reaktion hatte Kim von ihrem Vater nicht erwartet. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal gedacht, dass er Shego auch nur aus dem Augenwinkel anschauen würde. Und jetzt sowas. Endlich konnte das rothaarige Mädchen aufhören zu husten und schaute dann ihren Vater mit einem verwirrten Blick an. „Ist schon in Ordnung... ich kann es verstehen," erwiderte Shego. Kim verstand jetzt im Moment gar nichts mehr. Sie beschloss, nichts zu der ganzen Situation zu sagen. Stattdessen kümmerte sie sich darum, ihre Spaghetti zu vernichten und auf den Spaghettifriedhof in ihrem Bauch zu befördern.

Der restliche Abend war ziemlich ruhig verlaufen. Abgesehen von den fiesen Sprüchen, die Jim und Tim Shego zukommen hatten lassen, war die Stimmung am Tisch doch recht gelassen gewesen. Nun lagen Kim und Shego in Kim's Bett, Kim's Rückseite an Shego's Front gepresst. Während Shego mit ihrem Finger kleine Kreise auf Kim's Bauch zeichnete, seufzte die Teenieheldin nun schon zum wiederholten Male. „Prinzessin, was ist los?" „Shego... ich glaube ich bin an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich anfange, meine Eltern nicht zu verstehen." „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich finde es gut, dass Dad dich beim Essen verteidigt hat... allerdings verstehe ich seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht." „Er hat sich bestimmt auch so seine Gedanken gemacht. Oder deine Mutter hat nochmal auf ihn eingeredet." „Hm... das kann auch sein. Warum müssen Eltern so kompliziert sein?" Shego lachte leise. „Warum lachst du?" „Ich finde es einfach nur amüsant, wie du dir über Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen kannst, die schon ihren Grund haben werden." „Trotzdem, er redet nach wie vor nicht mit mir." „Gib ihm Zeit, Kimmie. Er muss es erst noch verarbeiten." Erneut seufzte das rothaarige Mädchen und drehte sich um, so dass sie Shego in die Augen schauen konnte. „Das wird jetzt eine schwierige Zeit für uns. Also wenn... es dir zu viel wird... und du gehst, kann ich das verstehen..." Shego's Gesicht sprach Bände und zeigte Kim eindeutige Verwirrung. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dich nicht allein lassen werde? Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird. Hey, ich hab für Dr. Drakken gearbeitet und der ist auf Dauer Stress pur. Bin ich gegangen? Nein, ich bin geblieben, weil er ohne mich nichts auf die Reihe gebracht hat. Aber... das kann man mit dir nicht vergleichen. Mit dir verbindet mich mehr als nur ein Arbeitsverhältnis. Ich liebe dich und könnte dir niemals den Rücken zuwenden, jetzt wo wir endlich zueinander gefunden haben." Kim war so gerührt von Shego's Rede, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Shego..." Die Lippen der Verliebten trafen sich zu einem Kuss, der nicht lang andauerte, denn er wurde durch das Klingeln von Kim's Telefon gestört. „Lass klingeln," murmelte Shego ihrer Freundin gegen die Lippen, doch Kim hörte nicht darauf. Sie schaute auf den Display und der zeigte an, dass Ron anrief. Kim deutete Shego an ruhig zu sein, bevor sie abhob.

„Hallo, Ron." „Hi, Kim." „Was gibt's?" „Kim, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns treffen können. Ich muss mit dir reden." „Äh, ich..." stotterte das Mädchen und schaute Shego an, doch dann antwortete sie, „ja, sicher. Wann und wo?" „Booyah! Am besten in einer Stunde im Middleton Park, am Haupteingang, okay?" „Ja, okay. Dann bis später." „Bis später." Ron legte auf und Kim setzte sich seufzend aufs Bett. „Verdammt, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt," fluchte Kim leise vor sich hin. „Was wollte er denn?" wollte Shego wissen. „Er will sich mit mir in einer Stunde treffen." „Und warum?" Kim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht." „Ich glaube so ratlos wie heute hab ich dich noch nie gesehen, Prinzessin." „Ich werd es ihm wohl sagen, wenn ich in jetzt sehe... bleibt nur die Frage offen, wie ich es ihm schonend beibringe." Shego legte ihre Arme von hinten um den Bauch der Cheerleaderin. „Ich glaube, dass es unvermeidlich ist, dass du ihn damit verletzt. So viel wie ich mitbekommen hab, steht er total auf dich. Ich... kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln..." Kim's Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. „Ich würde es ihm frei heraus sagen," kommentierte die dunkelhaarige Frau und küsste Kim auf die Wange. „Ja, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich mit meiner Wortwahl etwas vorsichtiger umgehen werde, als du es tun würdest." Shego klappte der Mund auf. „Wie darf ich denn das bitte verstehen?" „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du, wenn es um Ron geht, ganz schön ausfallend werden kannst." Shego musste zugeben, dass Kim recht hatte. Würde sie Ron gegenüber stehen, dann wäre sie bestimmt weniger darauf bedacht, es ihm vorsichtig zu erklären. „Okay, okay... ich geb mich geschlagen. Aber was mach ich jetzt, wenn du nicht da bist?" „Keine Ahnung. Beschäftige dich mit irgendwas." „Hmm... wie soll das gehen, wenn du nicht da bist?" Kim errötete, als es bei ihr geklickt hatte und sie verstand, worauf Shego hinaus wollte. „Du denkst auch nur an das eine..." „Nein, nur an dich." „Ja, ja, das sagst du doch jetzt nur, um mich um den Finger zu wickeln." „Das würde ich nie im Leben tun, wie kommst du darauf, Prinzessin?" Kim schaute Shego an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen." Das rothaarige Mädchen lehnte sich zurück und legte ihren Kopf auf Shego's Schulter. „Das wird eine wirklich harte Nuss," murmelte Kim, mit dem Gefühl, als würde ihr ein Stein im Magen liegen.

„KIM, HIER DRÜBEN." Ron winkte wie ein Bekloppter, als er Kim am Eingang entdeckte. Die Cheerleaderin atmete noch einmal tief durch und rückte ihr Halstuch zurecht, bevor sie sich zu ihrem besten Freund gesellte. „Hi, Ron," grüßte sie Ron und umarmte ihn. „Schön, dass du kommen konntest," entgegnete der blonde Junge. „Naja, das trifft sich eher gut... ich... hab dir nämlich auch was zu sagen." Ron's Herz machte einen Hüpfer. _Vielleicht... empfindet sie ja das gleiche wie ich... Oh, Gott ich bin so aufgeregt._ „Na dann, lass uns mal eine Runde spazieren gehen," schlug Ron vor und bot Kim seinen Arm an. Sie zögerte, doch dann hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und die beiden gingen langsam den Weg zum Zentrum des Parks entlang. Zunächst sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Doch dann rang sich Ron dazu durch, die Stille zu brechen.

„Ein wundervoller Abend, oder?" „Äh, ja... sehr schön," erwiderte Kim etwas verkrampft. Wieder trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Nachdem Kim und Ron ein Stück gegangen waren, beschloss Kim, endlich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. „Ron, lass uns doch da vorne ein bisschen hinsetzen." In ihren Gedanken fügte sie hinzu, _du wirst froh sein, dass du sitzt, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage..._ „Klar, sicher." Die beiden Freunde setzten sich und Kim starrte in den sternenbehangenen Himmel. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte Angst. Was, wenn sie nun ihre Freundschaft mit ihrem besten Freund, den sie schon seit dem Kindergarten kannte, aufs Spiel setzte. Während Kim in ihre Gedanken versunken war, versuchte Ron, sich eine Rede einfallen zu lassen. Er hatte sich zwar auf diese Situation vorbereitet, doch vor lauter Nervosität, hatte er vollkommen vergessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Kim?" „Hm?" „Also... ich... naja, ich hab viel nachgedacht... und..." Ron schluckte. Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Nachdem er einige Minuten nichts sagte, nutzte Kim die Gelegenheit, um ihr Geständnis abzulegen. „Ron... wir sind doch Freunde," begann sie. „Beste Freunde fürs Leben, K.P. Weiter?" „Naja... das ist doch _alles_, was wir sind." Ron schaute sie fragend an. „Ich meine... du bist nicht mein _fester_ Freund oder so..." „Naja... darüber wollte ich mit dir reden," erwiderte der blonde Junge nervös. „Ich weiß, was du fühlst, Ron..." „Das tust du?" „Ja... in letzter Zeit hast du es mehr als offensichtlich gemacht..." „Ach ja?" Kim nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Ron... Es gibt da nämlich etwas, was du unbedingt wissen solltest..." „Und das wäre? Hätten deine Eltern was dagegen?" „Nein..." „Was ist es dann?"

Kim atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Weißt du noch, dass ich die letzten Tage total in Gedanken versunken war?" „Ja." „Ich möchte dir jetzt sagen, was los war... oder ist." „Dann raus damit." „Du machst dir falsche Hoffnungen..." „Wie? Warum? Was meinst du damit?" „Ich... ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern, Ron..." „Nicht? Aber... warum?" Die Teenieheldin konnte Ron nicht in die Augen schauen. „Weil ich nicht auf Jungs stehe..." Der blonde Junge lachte ein bisschen. „K.P., wenn du Angst hast, dass unsere Freundschaft an einer Beziehung zerbrechen könnte, dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen... das würde nämlich nie passieren." „Ron, ich meine es ernst. Ich bin lesbisch und interessiere mich nicht im geringsten für Kerle. Und so leid es mir auch tut, dir das jetzt sagen zu müssen... ich bin glücklich verliebt und vergeben..." „Du... bist...? Und... und das sagst du jetzt nicht nur, um mich los zu werden? Ich weiß ja, dass ich in der letzten Zeit sehr aufdringlich war." „Zu so einem Mittel würde ich nie greifen. Und ich will dich nicht los werden." Ron rutschte näher an seine beste Freundin heran, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und spielte mit dem Knoten ihres Halstuches. „Seit wann trägst du Halstücher, K.P.? Hast du Halsschmerzen?" Doch Kim antwortete nicht. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie weg. „Nicht... bitte..." „Kim, warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass du mich anlügst. Mit der ganzen _ich-bin-lesbisch-Sache _und dass du vergeben bist." Das rothaarige Mädchen seufzte, stand auf und drehte sich zu ihrem besten Freund um, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Das schrie geradezu nach drastischen Maßnahmen. Sie öffnete den Knoten ihres Halstuches und zog es sich vom Hals.

Ron's Augen weiteten sich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Enttäuschung und Verwunderung. Er starrte wie gebannt auf den Knutschfleck. „Das dürfte auch deine Frage von vorhin beantworten..." „Dann... dann ist es also wahr?" Kim nickte leicht. „Wer?" „Shego..." „WAS? SHEGO?" „Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien. Ich stehe unmittelbar vor dir, Ron." „Und wer sagt mir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?" „Das Thema sind wir doch schon durchgegangen." Der blonde Junge schaute Kim noch immer ungläubig an. „Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum Shego und ich uns in Drakken's Sicherheitsbunker nicht bis aufs Blut bekriegt haben?" „Doch, natürlich. Aber ich dachte, ihr hattet einen Waffenstillstand." Kim verdrehte die Augen. So lieb sie ihren besten Freund auch hatte, er war manchmal wirklich schwer von Begriff. „Das war doch nur eine Ausrede. Ich sagte dir, dass wir einen Waffenstillstand gehabt hätten, damit du nichts erfährst. Oder warum glaubst du, habe ich versucht dir klar zu machen, dass Shego nicht von grundauf böse ist?" Jetzt endlich schien bei Ron der Groschen gefallen zu sein und nun sah er aus, als würde er Kim endlich glauben. „Also... wird aus uns... nie etwas werden?" „Nein, Ron... nie..." „Ich... ich verstehe..." „Ron, nur weil ich lesbisch bin und eine Freundin hab... bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dich nicht noch genauso lieb hab, wie davor auch. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich würde dich nie vernachlässigen." „Ja, also... K.P., ich glaube ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen..." Er rieb sich die Augen. „Ich glaub ich hab etwas im Auge... man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten war er aufgesprungen und davon gerannt. Kim schaute ihm nach, sie wusste genau, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzt hatte. „Ron... es tut mir... so leid..."

Gedankenverloren schlenderte Kim durch den Park. Sie dachte an Ron und seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sich auf und davon gemacht hatte. „Ganz toll, Possible... warum hast du ihm nicht gleich das Herz rausgerissen?" murmelte sich Kim zu. „Weil das eine Sauerei gegeben hätte." Kim fuhr herum und blickte in Shego's Gesicht. „Shego, was machst du hier?" „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange weg warst," antwortete Kim's Freundin. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, in denen sich das Paar nur in die Augen schaute. Doch dann senkte das rothaarige Mädchen den Blick. „Ich hab es ihm gesagt..." „Und? Wie hat er reagiert?" Kim begann zu weinen. Unverzüglich zog Shego ihre Freundin am Handgelenk zu sich heran und legte fest ihre Arme um sie. Das veranlasste Kim dazu, nur noch mehr zu weinen. Ihre Tränen flossen wie ein Sturzbach ihre Wangen hinunter. Immer und immer wieder schluchzte sie. „Shhh, Prinzessin... ganz ruhig... es wird alles wieder gut." „Er... er ist einfach... einfach davon gelaufen... Er will jetzt... bestimmt nichts mehr... mit mir zu tun haben..." Shego fühlte sich so hilflos. Wie gern würde sie Kim ihren Schmerz nehmen. Sie wusste, dass Ron einer der wichtigsten Menschen in Kim's Leben war.

„Kimmie... ich bin mir sicher, er kriegt sich wieder ein. Wenn er wirklich dein bester Freund ist, dann wird er dich nach einiger Zeit verstehen und sich für dich freuen." Sanft streichelte Shego den Rücken ihrer Freundin, so wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, um sie zu beruhigen und die Tränen zu stoppen. Langsam aber sicher versiegten Kim's Tränen. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel, das von Tränen benetzte Gesicht ab und schaute Shego mit roten, geschwollenen Augen an. Ein warmes Lächeln strahlte Kim entgegen. Auf einmal war ihr Kummer zumindest ein wenig gelindert. Kim konnte sich nicht helfen, aber wenn sie in Shego's Augen schaute, wallten in ihr unbeschreibliche Gefühle auf. Eines davon, war das Gefühl, alles bewältigen zu können, was auch immer ihr bevor stand. Unter anderem auch die Sache mit Ron. „Soll ich dir was sagen, Prinzessin?" „Was?" „Wenn Ron weiß, was er an dir hat... dann wird er zurück kommen und dich zu schätzen wissen, wie du bist. Meiner Meinung nach wäre er ein ganz schöner Trottel, wenn er dich einfach gehen lassen würde." Diese kleinen Worte Shego's hatten eine große Wirkung verursacht. Kim fühlte sich nun schon etwas unbeschwerter. „Danke, Shego... Ich liebe dich..." wisperte das rothaarige Mädchen ihrer Freundin zu, zog sie zu sich hinunter und versiegelte Shego's Lippen mit den ihren. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen," erwiderte die dunkelhaarige Frau leise, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Ja, lass uns gehen." Hand in Hand machte sich das Paar auf den Heimweg. Während sie langsam nach Hause gingen, ließ sich Kim Shego's Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Shego hatte recht. Wie ihre Familie auch, würde Ron etwas Zeit für sich brauchen, um alles zu verarbeiten. Doch nach Shego's Statement war Kim viel zuversichtlicher. Immerhin hatte ihre Freundschaft mit Ron schon so einiges ausgehalten. Für Kim war eines klar: Ron würde viel Zeit brauchen... sehr, sehr viel Zeit.

_**TBC...**_

_Ohje, Ron kann einem Leid tun. Ob er seinen Schmerz überwinden und Kim's Neigung akzeptieren wird? Wie wird Kim damit klar kommen, wenn sie ihm über den Weg läuft? Und wie wird Shego Kim auf andere Gedanken bringen? Die Antwort gibt's im nächsten Kapitel. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
